Gladiatorland
by KikiOnHiatus
Summary: Joining forces in their undercover efforts, a group of agents from the FBI, DEA and U.S Customs lives in a beachfront house in Southern California. What happens when the job becomes too much and bonds are tested? Will this house be a nest for personal relationships? Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or its characters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A beachfront property was seized_

 _in a drug raid by the US government_

 _in an undisclosed location in_

 _Southern California_

 _It was turned into a residence for_

 _Top undercover agents of the DEA,_

 _FBI and Customs._

 _This house is actually know as…_

 ** _Gladiatorland_**

* * *

 _ ****Beep beep**** _ the sound of her alarm went off. Her slim, toned arms reached for it and shut it off. Pushing back the soft afghan that covered her lean and fit body she sat up in bed. With a quick rub to her sleepy eyes she swiftly swung her legs to the side of the queen-sized bed before standing on her feet. Quickly she got dressed in a pair of skinny denim jeans, black boots, a simple white V-neck shirt, her favorite black leather jacket and her FBI badge around her neck. To finish her look she pulled back her tight curly ringlets into a low ponytail and secured the ends with three bobby pins. She was ready for a drug bust.

* * *

"You got what I'm looking for?" A tall, well-built man with wavy brown hair and chiseled face asked the Mexican Drug Cartel, who was surrounded by his armed men – all positioned behind him like a protective blanket. It was around midnight and they were meeting in an abandoned warehouse on the waterfront.

"You got my money?" the Mexican Drug Cartel known as Carlito asked. His voice was deep and his accent strong.

"I have your money, half a mil is in this bag," the tall man, wearing the black fitted tee and jeans said, thrusting the bag forward. One of Carlito's men quickly caught it and then walked to an old wooden table a few yards away and immediately opened the bag and began counting the money.

Silence ensued as Carlito and his men stared down the lone man while the money was being counted. There were stacks of hundred dollar bills in $10,000 increments.

After what felt like forever, Carlito's man finally looked up and gave him a signal that the money was right.

"We have a deal, Shaw,"

**LOUD SHOUTS**

 **POLICE, POLICE, POLICE, POLICE!**

Immediately, one of Carlito's men took a shot at Shaw but he dodged behind one of the rusty oil barrels and withdrew the handgun in his waistband. With the gun firmly placed in his hand he peeped around the barrel and took a shot at the armed man approaching where he was, successfully shooting him in the head. He quickly got up from his crouched position and swiftly ran to the other barrel that was standing perpendicular to the one he was hiding behind. More gunfire was sounded but none came from his gun.

With his adrenaline on high, mind clear and useful, he was able to skillfully navigate his way behind Carlito, who was trying to exit through the side door. With the cold metal of his gun against the back of his head he said, "You're under arrest for the illegal distribution of heroin."

"Mierda! Sé que erais federales," Carlito began rambling in Spanish.

"Yea, I'm the Feds and you sir is under arrest," Shaw roughly pushed him against the wall and a fast approaching uniformed San Diego Police Department (SDPD) officer quickly handcuffed him.

* * *

A few minutes later on the outside, Shaw was rubbing the back of his neck while looking on as the barrels filled with drugs were being confiscated. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw an FBI agent walking up to him.

"You ok, Grant?" The soft female voice of one of his colleagues asked.

"I'm good, Liv. Thanks for the backup." Fitz gave her a pat on the back that ended in a squeeze to her right shoulder.

"No problem, Fitz. Ready to get out of here? "

"I'm ready…" And they left; having already done their jobs they left the clean up for SDPD.

* * *

Back at the house Fitz and Olivia were greeted by Harrison, Huck, Abby and Quinn assembled in their Nantucket style living room.

"How did the bust go?" Harrison asked, sipping a cold bottle of Corona Extra.

"We got him and the drugs, hopefully he'll lead us to his boss," Fitz said, flopping down on the nearby couch and grabbing the beer out of Harrison's hand and began drinking from it.

"Hey! I was drinking that," Harrison complained.

"Now I am," Fitz snickered.

"You boys have no etiquette," Abby piped, shaking her head disapprovingly while getting up from her seat and they laughed. "Liv, can I talk to you?" She tilted her head towards the dining room.

"Sure…" Olivia trailed and followed Abby's lead.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, when they were in the dining area a few feet away from the others. She had her hands comfortably nestled in the back pockets of her jeans looking up at her friend.

"I need your help tomorrow. I finally got Torres to trust me and I'll need back up."

"Abby, I can't do that I'm supposed to be working on the Johnson case."

"But, I'm in. You know how long I've been trying to get in. I need you, please…" Abby clasped her hands together and pleaded. "I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need you."

"Abby…" Olivia groaned even though she knew that she was going to help her friend. After a long beat she finally conceded. "Ok, ok, I'll do it."

* * *

 ** _Next Morning_**

**Telephone ringing**

Fitz groaned in his sleep at the intrusion but the persistent ringing wouldn't stop. Eventually, he answered the phone before it went to voicemail.

"Agent Grant," he perked up at the sound of his director's voice.

"Here sir," he answered.

"You need to be at the airport at 1800 hours to pick up your new trainee."

"What?" Fitz boomed now wide-awake.

"You heard me. 1800 hours, I'll fax over his information," was the last thing he heard before the telephone line went dead.

"You got to be kidding me," Fitz mumbled, running his fingers through his wavy hair. Sighing exaggeratedly he got up from his bed and pulled on the discarded jeans on the floor along with the long sleeve T-shirt resting on the bottom railing of the bed.

After taking care of his morning business in the bathroom Fitz left his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," he greeted Olivia who was fixing herself a smoothie.

"Morning Grant, she returned, adding the yogurt and fruits to the smoothie mug. "Everything ok?" She asked, sparing him a glance to see his forlorn face.

"No. Beene just called saying that we're getting a new addition to the house. I should be getting the fax information any minute."

"Oh," was all she offered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Virginia, freshly graduated Agent Stephen Finch was recently told that he was no longer going to DC. Instead, his new mission was in San Diego. He was disappointed that he wasn't being sent to the capital. He'd had plans to streamline his way to the director's seat but those plans had been rerouted. Nevertheless, he was willing to go wherever he was needed.

Approximately three hours later he was on a commercial flight heading to the west coast. On his way over he mentally replayed the basic information he read about the six agents he was going to be living and working with.

 _ **Harrison Wright**_

Appearance: 5'8", African American male, medium built, dark hair and brown eyes.

Age: 28 years old.

Job Description: Customs Agent, for three years.

 _ **Quinn Perkins**_

Appearance: 5'6", Caucasian female, slender built, black hair and brown eyes.

Age: 29 years old.

Job Description: Drug Enforcement Administration, DEA Agent, for five years.

 _ **Huck (last name classified)**_

Appearance: 5'7', Hispanic male, medium built, black hair and brown eyes.

Age: 35 years old.

Job Description: Federal Bureau of Investigation, FBI Agent, for ten years.

 _ **Abby Whelan**_

Appearance: 5'8", Caucasian female, slender built, red hair and blue eyes

Age: 31 years old.

Job Description: DEA Agent, six years.

 _ **Olivia Pope**_

Appearance: 5'4", African American female, slender built, dark hair and brown eyes.

Age: 33 years old.

Job Description: FBI Agent, for eight years.

 _ **Fitzgerald Grant**_

Appearance: 6'2", Caucasian male, well built, dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Age: 36 years old.

Job Description: FBI Agent, for ten years. Also, the head of Gladiatorland.

* * *

 ** _Location: San Diego International Airport_**

 ** _Time: 17:58 hours_**

Fitz had arrived at the airport thirty minutes ago and was standing off to the side entrance of the baggage claim area where he couldn't be seen. He was wearing a nameless, black baseball cap to conceal his appearance. For the past twenty minutes he watched his new trainee. He was standing underneath the sign, as was directed by the message Fitz sent prior to his arrival.

Fitz was trying to gauge his persona and so far he noticed that Stephen was guarded, not revealing much. A trait Fitz himself didn't like but for Stephen, it would do him well for the job. Just as the clock struck six Fitz stepped out from the shadows and walked right up to the man. When he was in close proximity of him, he said, "Stephen Finch." And Stephen nodded, smiling slightly.

"Follow me," Fitz said before walking in the opposite direction.

Stephen kept up with his long strides since he was about Fitz' height. They slowed their steps when they arrived to Fitz' red jeep parked in the parking long on the east side of the building.

Stephen tossed his lone bag into the backseat of the jeep before hopping in beside Fitz. "It's a pleasure to be working with you, sir," Stephen spoke enthusiastically but Fitz didn't say a word. In actuality, he stayed quiet for the entire thirty-five and a half minutes ride, which perturbed Stephen but he didn't say anything.

Stephen marveled at the expansive beach houses that came into viewing after arriving at the sandy beach estate. They were high and statuesque, firmly standing against the tide that seldom becomes too high.

They came to a stop in front of one of the houses after a few minutes of walking. "This is it," Fitz said before walking up the staircase off to the side of the house and Stephen followed.

Stephen marveled at the inside of the home. The first thing he noticed was the floor lengths windows that let in an insane amount of sunlight, casting beautiful warmth and glow to the tastefully decorated house.

"There will be no guests passed this point of the house," Fitz stated startling him out of his thoughts.

"Do I make myself clear?" Fitz asked when he did not receive a response.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Fitz walked further into the room towards the kitchen and pointed at a circle on the wall. "This is our chores wheels, everyone has a day in which they're responsible for cleaning. This is not a frat house, so don't expect anyone to pick up after you and don't treat it like one.

"Yes sir," Stephen responded quickly. He watched as Fitz walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a box of orange juice and drank directly from it before returning it to the refrigerator.

Fitz burped audibly before saying, "and one more thing, no guns are allowed on this level of the house."

Stephen nodded, taking in the man that was a legend at the FBI Training Academy. He was slightly in awe of being in his present but in the back of his mind he expected him to be a bit different. He shrugged it off, though… and chalked it up to him expecting too much.

"Your room is the third one on the left as soon as you climb the stairs. I have something to attend to," Fitz said last before leaving the room without a second glance.

* * *

Stephen was looking around the house trying to take in, as much of it he could while he was home alone. After unpacking his suitcase he was tasked with nothing to do and since he knew where no one was, he simply roamed the newly familiar perimeters of the first floor – careful to not wander into unknown territories.

At the time he was sitting on the couch studying the local map on his phone to familiarize himself with the new location when he heard movements. He became alert and reached for the handgun in the back of his pants stuck in his waistband. With gun perched securely in his hand he smoothly braced himself flat against the wall as he glided across to see who it was. From the back he couldn't tell who the person was as they were clothed in an oversize jacket and wore a beanie, crouched over someone else's jacket pulling out their wallet.

He made the decision to stealthily move over to them. "Don't move," he said lowly, his heart hammering in his chest and his gun sticking out in front of him. He saw their shoulders stiffened and his did by reflex.

A few seconds passed and no words were spoken.

"No guns downstairs, newbie," a female voice chuckled and quickly turned around and knocked the gun out of his hand, rendering him armless.

Stephen recognized immediately that it was Agent Pope and he felt foolish for almost shooting her in the back. Before he could form his thoughts into words he noticed Agent Wright entering the room.

"Harrison, I'm taking back my $20 you borrowed," Olivia said, holding up the single bill for him to see before returning his wallet.

"Whatever, Liv… You gotta be the new guy," Harrison said approaching Stephen.

"Yes, I am. Stephen Finch."

"Harrison Wright, and I see that you've already met Olivia aka Liv." He proffered his right hand.

"I have," Stephen said, shaking his hand. The trio chuckled at the remembrance of the awkward introduction Olivia and Stephen experienced a minute ago.

"Welcome to Gladiatorland," Olivia piped up, shaking his hand firmly.

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that night Stephen had met everyone in the house. Unlike Grant the others seemed warm and friendly. Even Huck was warmer than Fitz although he kept mostly to himself. He didn't understand why Grant was giving him the cold shoulders when he seemed so laidback and chill with the others. _You probably have to earn his trust_ , he thought and that was what he was determined to do.

When good nights were bid Stephen retired to bed and just when he was about to go to sleep his phone rang. He looked down at the screen and saw that it was the director's number and quickly answered.

"Director Peterson," he answered.

"Finch how's your stay so far? Are you settled in ok?"

"Yes sir," Stephen answered.

"Good, good… I called to officially give you your assignment."

Stephen was confused by his words. He thought his assignment was to work undercover with the other agents.

"What's that sir?" He asked, needing additional information.

"Your assignment is to investigate Agent Grant. Three years ago he disappeared and no one knew where he was. We need to find out what he's up to."

Stephen already felt like he was in over his head. Not even 24 hours on the job and he was already being tasked with investigating one of his colleagues. He inhaled deeply before saying.

"I copy that Director Peterson." And just like that their call ended.

* * *

 **AN: Like always I have no business writing a new story but I couldn't help it. So… I fell in love with the TV show Graceland. It's amazing… Anyways, Graceland heavily inspires this story. The plot is pretty much the same and I was thinking about doing a crossover but I dislike those, so that won't work.**

 **So far I've partially laid down the groundwork for this story. Going forward you'll get more backstory into each character but for now you received a snippet into their every day life.**

 **This story will mostly be drama/action filled with a touch of romance. I'm trying my hand at something new, a change from solely focusing on the romantic aspect of Olitz. Of course Olitz is endgame but in this story there will be more to it than their relationship, if that makes sense.**

 **Again, this type of writing is all new to me so I'm just exploring and having fun. I'm not sure how long this story will run for but it will be more than a one shot for sure…**

 **Onto the story, what do you think of it so far? Do you want to read more? What kind of guy you think Fitz is? Again, this story is heavily based on Graceland but not everything is, so of course I'll be changing up a lot. So for the people that watch the show I may not go the route you think I may. HA!**

 **Anyways, hope you like it enough to favorite, follow, review and share it. We all want to see badass Olitz and here's your chance.**

 **Disclaimer: my Spanish dialogues are coming directly from Google translate so most likely they're not 100% accurate.**

 **PSA: Like always, certain characters those that will not be named are not allowed in any of my writing. NO THANK YOU!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to the 9 people that favorite, 28 that followed and 11 people that have reviewed this story. You all are the real MVPs. I appreciate you taking this journey with me. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

 ** _Location: Gladiatorland_**

 ** _Time: 0600 hours_**

"Come on, Harry! Move your ass along!" Olivia barked, taking off into a sprint, her Nike trainers hitting against the dry sand. Harrison had accompanied her for her morning run on the beach and instead of keeping up with her he was lagging behind. It was no secret to anyone in the house that Olivia was their best runner. She ran track for most of her schoolings all the way up to college.

"Slow down, Liv!" Harrison panted, jogging behind her while she ran backwards beckoning him with her hands. They'd already covered three miles and she was behaving like the energizer bunny, reenergized by each mile they finished.

"No, we got a mile more to go before we can do that. Come on!" She urged again.

Harrison growled and willed his legs to move faster.

* * *

Back at the house Huck was already up and getting ready for the day. After showering and dressing in a simple button down shirt and navy chinos, he made his way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

With a big cup of piping hot morning Joe in hand, he retired to their communication room located towards the back of the second floor.

He checked their surveillance from the night and was relieved when he saw no suspicious activities. After he'd check to ensure that their home hadn't been compromised he typed in an encrypted password to pull up the surveillance of a home that held his most prized possession. Although he couldn't be there, he looked over him like his guardian angel. He touched the screen trying to reach the little boy that laid peacefully in his bed, his son…

 _Unfortunately, he didn't know that he was his father._

That thought alone caused his heart to crumble a little in his chest cavity; a memory of the stupid decision he'd made to let his ex-girlfriend raised their son on her own.

Shuffling feet from the other side of the door brought him out of his reverie and he quickly cut off the surveillance to his family.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Abby, Quinn and Stephen were in the kitchen. Quinn and Stephen were seated on barstools at the rectangular island and Abby was standing in front of the stove making scrambled eggs. Everyone always made fun of her for being the maternal one out of the bunch. As sweet as she came off, she was equally or more ruthless. With a gun in hand she was capable of mass destruction on her enemies.

"So, Stephen where you from?" She asked, sprinkling a tip of black pepper onto the eggs.

"Born and raised in Ohio," he answered, his eyes fixated on the Spanish styled light fixture above her head.

"Ohio? Which part?"

"Columbus, Ohio. And you?"

"Florida."

"Oh…" Stephen gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't look at me like that. At least Florida has seasons that acts like seasons unlike Ohio and its bipolar weather," Abby quipped; and Quinn and Stephen burst into laughter.

"Abby is the only person that I've met that actually likes Florida, so she gets a little antsy," Quinn explained when her laughter had abated.

"It's not the worst state."

"Depends on whom you ask," Quinn mumbled around her cup of coffee.

"Whatever Quinn, at least I'm not from some place called Wisconsin. The only good thing that has come from that state was _That 70's Show."_

Stephen chuckled deeply enjoying the back and forth banter between the ladies, each taking a jab at each other in good nature.

He was warming up to the idea of being at Gladiatorland despite of the heavy burden placed upon him to investigate Grant.

* * *

By the time Abby had finished cooking breakfast, a panting Harrison and preppy stepped Olivia came walking through the front door.

"Morning everyone," Olivia greeted warmly and the trio returned her greeting.

"What's up with him?" Quinn nodded towards Harrison who was partially lying on the tribal print ottoman in the middle of the living room.

"Couldn't keep up," she answered with a smirk, walking over to the fruit bowl to grab an apple.

When she walked passed Stephen to grab the apple, he couldn't help but noticed her toned physique. In only a turquoise sports bra and long running tights he was able to see the outline of her abs. Although she had muscles he could still see the femininity in her body, it wasn't overdone.

"Hello…" Olivia snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Huh. What?" Stephen was startled out of his eye gawk.

"I said did you get to review the case I'm working on?" Olivia repeated with a small smirk.

Clearing his throat to hide his fluster he said, "Yes."

"Good."

"Ok."

"Speaking of Fitz… Where is he?" A now normal breathing Harrison entered the kitchen to ask.

No one had the answer to that question.

* * *

Back in the communication room, Huck and Fitz had run a background check on Stephen.

 _Place of Birth: Columbus, Ohio_

 _Parents: Stephanie and John Finch_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Height: 6'_

 _Eye Color: Gray_

 _Hair Color: Dark Brown_

 _Race: Caucasian_

"Why are you doing this?" Huck asked Fitz who was seated in front of the computer.

Fitz shrugged his shoulder and continued reading the background information they found on Stephen. So far they found nothing out of the normal. All of his ducks were lined up in a row. After he'd reread the same information over and over Fitz turned his attention on Huck and said, "I don't understand why I was given less than 24 hours notice about his arrival. Doesn't this raise a red flag to you?"

Huck shook his head. "No… we had a vacancy since Albert moved out, so maybe they finally filled it," Huck explained. Albert was a Customs Agent that got comprised on a case and they had to immediately remove him from the house and relocate him to an undisclosed location for protection. He was working on exposing a bird smuggler that illegally transports all kinds of birds through international borders but they caught onto him and shot him in the chest, barely missing his heart and left him at the side of the road to die.

"I don't know about that," Fitz disagreed.

"You've got to stop being so paranoid, Fitz. No one is out there trying to get you. Your past is in your past," Huck said seriously.

Fitz gave him a distant look and shook his head in disagreement. Deep down inside of him he knew that his past wasn't in the past. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

After breakfast Olivia returned to her room where she disrobed from her workout gear before heading to one of the three bathrooms in the house.

In her mind she was calculating all of the things she needed to get down for the day. She was expected to meet up with a drug dealer named Jason Johnson who goes by the name JJ. They were going to meet a new supplier around noon that was higher up in the food chain, so that meant she had to do her make up to look the part of an addict.

In between scrubbing her back with a loofah she felt a pair of strong masculine hands take over and began scrubbing her wet back. Immediately her breath quickened.

She stood still to quell her rapidly beating heart and sporadic breathing.

"I thought we weren't doing this anymore," she moaned when she felt his soft lips on the crook of her neck, his hands no longer scrubbing her back but instead wrapped around her small waist, pulling her body into his. She almost leapt when she felt his erect member on her lower back.

"That was never unanimously agreed on," his deep baritone voice returned and he turned her around to face him. He gave her a soft peck and pulled back, "besides we're two friends who cares for each other in every aspect, including the physical… nothing wrong with this." He trailed a long digit along her sternum between her two breasts.

Her breath hitched at his words and all coherent thoughts plaguing her mind was no longer... Instead of replying with words she tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his taut neck, and he picked her up by the waist, her legs immediately wrapping around him.

He braced her into the nearby ocean blue tiled walls and began kissing her deeply. Olivia opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance as their tongues battled for dominion. It was useless trying to fight him when he was a dominant man, always exercising control in every situation. That was the only way he liked it, and it turned her on each and every time.

The steam coming from the shower only intensified the heat coursing through their bodies.

"No bite marks…" she hissed when she felt his teeth at the column of her neck.

He growled and dropped to his knees while effortlessly bracing her up against the wall with his upper body. He lowered his head between her legs and began licking at her wet folds driving her insanely crazy. She pealed and cried at the assault of his hot mouth against her center. The minute his tongue entered her tight channel she covered her mouth from screaming aloud from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. With one hand clasped tightly around her mouth and the other in his hair she began riding his face until she reached the crescendo of her orgasm.

When he'd had his fill of her sweet essence he stood to his feet and took ahold of his erect member, fisting it in his right hand while licking his lips, savoring her taste.

Olivia looked at him with hooded eyes, desire coursing through her veins again at the sight of his virile body. His normally blue eyes turned stormy gray and his overly bless shaft a healthy pink. She was dripping with desire, ready to reach the mountaintop again.

Just like their usual times, words were hardly spoken before, during or after their couplings.

He entered her slowly at first and allowed her a moment to adjust to his girth, since it had been over a month since they last were reunited. When he was confident that her walls had made room for him, he began moving at a steady pace. It was heavenly and pure bliss, enough to take his mind off of the uncertainty of life and danger of their job. He lost himself inside of her. Several minutes later he felt her quivering around him and almost came, but he continued to pump in and out of her while rubbing tantalizing circles onto her engorged pearl.

"Shit…" she hissed lowly. "I'm coming…" She bit her lower lip while slapping a hand against the bathroom wall at the intensity of which her orgasm was hitting. Seconds later she exploded around him, milking him for all that he got.

He followed shortly, pumping wildly, ejaculating his seed inside of her. Eventually his rhythm started slowing down.

"Liv!" Abby's loud voice boomed.

"Shit…" Olivia muttered, opening her eyes for the first time in a while to survey the compromising position she was in and with whom. She tried to calm her breathing and cleared her throat before answering, but the fact that he was intently staring into her eyes while still moving inside of her didn't help.

"Uh yeah…" she sounded a bit winded.

"You ok?" Abby asked from the doorway that was hidden by the sidewall of the bathroom.

"Yea, I'm good. You need something?" Olivia asked, sounding much more collected albeit her position hadn't changed. She channeled the FBI agent in her to sound collected and calm underneath strenuous situations.

"Yea. I need to borrow a few tampons. I forgot to pick up some from the store."

Olivia smirked when he pulled out of her at that moment.

"Sure, I have a fresh box in my underwear drawer," she shouted, eyeing him underneath the shower wetting his hair.

"Gracias!"

"De nada!" She returned.

She heard the door to the bathroom closing and finally took a huge breath.

"That was close," she breathed.

"Not really," he said, smirking and she rolled her eyes at him.

They showered quietly together and got out. Olivia left the bathroom first and he followed a few minutes after.

* * *

As she was getting dressed for the day Olivia could still feel him. Their sexual relationship, if it can be called that, had been going on close to a year and it all started one night…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Olivia had been feeling down for the past week because a case she'd been working on for close to six months fell through. She was working undercover at a local high school in the inner city that was being used as storage for drugs. How was that even possible? Ask the school principal, Thomas Daniels since he was the biggest key player in it. Olivia's youthful appearance landed her the role as a high school senior and she attended the school for sometime. Boy… did she dread that part. Between fighting off crazed hormone teenage boys and mean girls she was glad that she'd finish that chapter of her life. She'd made significant progress for the case while attending the school, learning that the drugs were being stored in the school's gym in a secret compartment underneath the floor. The night when they were going to make the bust they'd received a call earlier in the afternoon that the entire gym was set on fire. Somehow someone had tipped Daniels and his associates off and the evidence was unsalvageable. Not enough to incriminate anyone._

 _The failed case left Olivia feeling down and antisocial. Instead of socializing with her colleagues at the local bar they frequent, she went down to the beach and sat by herself looking up at the stars contemplating her life. Why had she picked this career? Why didn't she choose a career where she could be happy, possibly in a loving and stable relationship with kids? Instead, she'd chosen the road where she could never have an honest relationship because of her job. She couldn't disclose part of herself in fear that she would jeopardize her entire career and her colleagues'. So whenever she occasionally met a nice guy she created a fantasy of herself for the time being, because they'll never know the true her. For the first time in a long time she felt truly lonely and sad. She sighed, pulling on the sleeve of her hoodie._

 _Her mind drifted to her father who was an FBI agent that died in the line of duty. She adored her father and he was partially the reason why she became an FBI, to honor his memory – besides the fact that she loved what she did. It gave her a thrill and satisfaction that no 9 to 5 job could do._

 _"_ _Penny for your thoughts?" She heard a deep voice behind her and knew exactly whom it belonged to, but she didn't look back._

 _He invited himself to sit beside her on the beige sand, letting out a long breath in the process. Initially he said nothing but sat in silence with her – watching the waves dance against the shoreline and the stars and half moon light up the dark sky._

 _"_ _Do you ever wonder if there's more out there?" She whispered a moment later; as if she'd spoken louder she would've somehow broken their trance._

 _"_ _More like what?" He whispered back, making a circle in the sand with his index finger._

 _"_ _A life where you don't have to lie and pretend to be someone else, especially to the point where you do not know where the true you begins and the lie ends."_

 _"_ _Mmm…" Fitz mumbled, mulling over her words._

 _"_ _And then at the end of it all it's for naught." She added._

 _Now Fitz understood where she was coming from. He knew that she was beating herself up for the High School case even though it wasn't her fault. She did all that she could've possibly done to guarantee the bust but the plan fell through in the end. Sometimes that happened, it was never guaranteed to be successful._

 _"_ _Some people aren't meant to live normal lives. Some of us are destined to walk a path that is difficult but_ _ **necessary**_ _." He placed emphasis on the word necessary._

 _Olivia snickered at that and shook her head; typical Fitz to say something like that._

 _"_ _Aren't you the philosophical one?" She teased; and he shrugged his shoulder giving her a modest smile._

 _More silence ensued as they continued to watch the stars and moon reflected on the dark water; it was mesmerizing and tranquil._

 _Taking her eyes off the water for a split second she studied Fitz' face. Either he didn't know that she was watching him or he refused to acknowledge her gaze. She studied the chiseled outline of his jaw and the length of his straight nose._

 _"_ _What is it like to always be so confident and sure of yourself?" She asked, not missing the twitch in his jaw._

 _A beat passed before he said, "no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. I just don't give it to them."_

 _Olivia raised her eyebrows at him; the way he spoke it was full of confidence without bordering on arrogance._

 _Another bout of silence ensued._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" He asked directly._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" she was confused._

 _"_ _At Gladiatorland. Is this what you want?"_

 _"_ _Of course it is," Olivia replied a bit harshly, upset that he would insinuate that she didn't belong there. She quickly stood to her feet and was about to head back to the house before she said something she would later regret, but was stopped by his firm grip on her arm._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Fitz quickly explained._

 _Olivia took a deep breath to quell her anger. She was like a gas stove that immediately became hot when turned on._

 _Fitz took his time explaining to her what he meant when he asked her if she wanted to be there. He simply wanted to know if the job was getting too much and if she needed a change of scene. When she'd assured him that she was indeed fine they reseated on the beach and began talking about mundane things - about when they were kids, teenagers, etc._

 _In between talking about her first ever fistfight and him telling her about his experience getting arrested they shared a moment. The laughter that was a result of their tales ended and left them staring into each other's eyes. Brown orbs with small specs of gold met blue ones with gray highlights._

 _Fitz was the one that went in first and Olivia met him halfway to fuse their lips together in a light kiss. It started off as an innocent, timid kiss and before they both knew it they'd deepened the kiss, granting each other access to their mouths. His hands moved to her curls, bringing her flush against his chest, as they continued their smoldering kiss._

 _When their oxygen levels had been depleted they pulled apart from each other panting._

 _Seconds passed before she was able to collect her senses and when she did, Olivia said, "What are we doing?"_

 _"_ _Whatever we want to do." He answered._

 _Together they stood to their feet and returned to the empty house where Fitz led her to his room, where they slept together for the first time._

Olivia shook her head to rid herself of the memory from that night almost a year ago. They'd never defined what they were doing and that was fine with both of them.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **AN: These chapters are going to be shorter than my usual ones because it's so many different POVS and I don't want to confuse my readers too much or myself, tbh. LOL.**

 **So… the plot thickens. Did you expect Olivia and Fitz were having a secret sexual relationship? Huck has a family that no one knows of, of course…**

 **Let me know what you think of the new update.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter was brought to you by a mini break in my hiatus. Enjoy! :)**

 **Continuation from last chapter…**

* * *

 _Olivia's POV_

After heading downstairs to their dressing room, Olivia did her and Stephen's makeups before heading out the door. Olivia was driving Harrison's jeep, which was technically shared amongst the house and Stephen was in the passenger side.

"Tell me about, Grant," he said, looking at her side profile.

"He's the best agent I've ever seen," she answered with a small smile, feeling a little bit of pride.

"You know, at Quantico, they talk about him like he's some sort of God.  
I mean, a GA award and a director's award before he's 30? I mean… he had more stats in his first year than his whole squad combined."

Olivia shook her head whilst wearing a smile as Stephen fanboyed over Fitz. He too was awestruck by his skills.

Stephen continued his line of questioning, "why do they call the house Gladiatorland?"

Olivia laughed before saying, "because we're gladiators and we fight battles. We fight to keep our streets and community clean."

"Nice," Stephen muttered. "Real nice..."

Ten minutes later they were pulling up in front of a small-dilapidated house. When the car was put into park, Olivia said, "stay in here," before climbing out of the jeep and heading inside of the house.

Stephen sat alert, observing the rundown community while waiting for her return. Not even a minute later he saw her returning with a young white guy, wearing baggy jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt.

"Hop in the back," Olivia instructed the young man and he did as he was told. She climbed into the driver seat and introduced Stephen to JJ before driving off.

* * *

 _Stephen's POV_

This was his first time out in the fields and everything was going great for the first ten or so minutes. They were gaining the trust of JJ's drugs dealer, Monroe Patel. He was higher up on the food chain but still a small fish in the grand scheme of things. Stephen admired the way Olivia smooth talked her way into his good graces, flirting a bit when necessary. Monroe was eating it all up until he produced a gram of heroine for them to sample.

Stephen had to refrain from widening his eyes in shock, because one of the first rules in the FBI handbook was, **_the use of illegal substances is prohibited at all time._**

Stephen took a deep breath and cast Olivia a nervous side-glance.

"JJ, tell this man we shoot up all the time," Olivia spoke after a beat. She even scratched her inner elbow for emphasis, slightly showing off her counterfeit needle marks.

"If you want to be in business with me, you gotta try my shit," Monroe spat harshly. The tension in the small muggy room was palatable, as he felt offended by their refusal. He smelled a fish and it raised his suspicions.

Olivia got up slowly and said, "I can be in business with you without trying the merchandise. You should be glad you got junkies that know how to control themselves and not use up all your shit."

Monroe also slowly stood with his hand immediately gravitating towards the gun tucked into his waistband. His men around him all rested their hands on their guns as they looked on at the showdown between the two.

Stephen looked around slowly with bated breath, silently praying to God that he wasn't going to die on his first outing because the room grew tenser. He was about to get up and try to deflect some of the negative energy but Olivia's stern hand gesture kept him sitting.

"M, man… they're cool people, don't trip," JJ spoke up eventually, vouching for them. He saw the precarious situation and wanted to help out Olivia.

"Shut the fuck up!" Monroe barked in return. "Try the goddamn heroine or collect one of this." He pulled out the .22 caliber handgun and pointed it at Olivia's head.

Stephen was officially freaking the fuck out. What were they going to do? Things were no longer at a level 100 intensity it was at a 200.

"And like I said, we are not sampling the merch," Olivia spoke slowly, boldly staring down the barrel of the gun.

Monroe cocked an eyebrow at her and shook his head with a smirk on his face. "You got a lot of nerve, you crack headed bitch!" With his free hand he swiftly backhanded her across the face; the slap landed plump on her right cheek. The force from his hit quickly pushed her backwards and she landed roughly on top the chair.

Stephen swiftly stood to his feet in defense and all five bodyguards surrounding them unlocked their weapons, aiming them at him.

 _He was definitely going to die_ , he thought.

* * *

 _Olivia's POV_

The sting of his hand caused her skin to tingle; and she was blinded with rage. How dare he slapped her? She questioned, but didn't dare act out; least she and Stephen were toast. She sat there holding onto her reddening cheek with her right hand while glaring at her assaulter. Meanwhile, her left hand was discreetly moving a little rubber ball that matched her skin tone from underneath her armpit to the crook of her left elbow. He may've won the battle but he sure as hell hadn't won the war. The war was hers… she reminded herself. Victory was sweet. Yes it was.

"Give it to me," she mumbled when the ball was securely placed, outstretching her hand for the drug.

Monroe was pleased with himself that he was able to get her to comply with his demands. He began melting the drugs in a spoon over a small fire before sucking it up with a syringe.

"Here," Monroe said five minutes later, handing her the syringe filled with the unlaced drug.

Olivia collected it from him, ignoring Stephen's anxious look. She knew what she was doing and today he was going to learn.

She positioned her hand so that the needle will make direct contact with the rubber ball, and slowly inserted it in. From the angle she was in no one would second-guess her. She took her time releasing the pleasurable poison into the ball, while acting the part of a satisfied drug addict that has gotten her fix. She rolled her head back in pleasure and moaned out when it was completed.

"Atta girl… that's it. That's what heaven feels like," Monroe quipped. "See, that wasn't so hard to do." He walked around the desk that separated them and stopped in front of her, perching his behind partially onto the desktop.

"I want to work with you, beautiful. Only you. Don't bring back these two schmucks," Monroe said, nodding towards Stephen and JJ.

Olivia nodded weakily, her head bowed low. She was still in act, pretending to be high. So when his clammy hand began caressing the cheek he slapped, she fought the urge to automatically shudder. Instead, she let her body go limp against his touch.

Satisfied with how everything went, Monroe resumed a fully standing position and returned behind his desk.

"Meet me back here, _alone…_ next Tuesday." He spoke dismissively and she took that as her cue to stand haphazardly and allowed Stephen's grip to support her out of there, without bothering to see about JJ. He would fend for himself.

Once they were back in the vehicle, both Olivia and Stephen let out a gigantic breath.

"That was fucking crazy!" Stephen exclaimed, with a light chuckle in his voice. After months of training he still wasn't ready for what had went on in that tiny room a few minutes again.

Olivia shook her head and smiled at him, "you ain't seen nothing yet!" She placed the jeep key into the ignition, turned it and drove away thinking of how she was going to handle next Tuesday.

* * *

 _Location: Gladiatorland_

 _Olivia's POV_

She and Stephen had been back for about two hours now, and were doing some paperwork for their field trip. The house was empty except for Quinn and Harrison who were also working on a case together. The four sat in the living room working until mid afternoon. By then Abby and Huck had made an appearance. Olivia silently wondered where Fitz was, as she hadn't seen or spoken to him since their bathroom rendezvous earlier in the day, but quickly pushed away the thoughts.

Everyone asked about her face as they observed the faintly visible handprint setting on it. They each freaked out when they initially saw her and she had to quickly explain what happened. And when they were told what happened, they all promised to put a bullet in the guy's head; secretly she knew that they would. But she had to remind them all that she was just doing her job.

An hour later they were still sitting in the living room, conversing with no signs of Fitz.

"Who wants to go down to Pablo's for some early drinks?" Harrison asked. Olivia smirked, suspecting that he was trying to get laid because that was his motive behind most of their outings.

"I'm game," Stephen piped out quickly.

"You already stress drinking?" Olivia teased, chuckling lightly.

"You have no idea," he quipped.

"Alright, who else is ready to hop aboard the fun, fun Wright train?" Harrison signaled a tooting sound with his arm.

Quinn, Olivia, Huck and Abby collectively rolled their eyes but agreed to go with him.

Twenty minutes later, they were walking into the small establishment that they frequent. They were all jovial, relaxing and having fun with each other. Olivia had forgotten all about earlier as she felt much relaxed around her family of friends. The boys and Quinn were in front while her and Abby lagged behind, as they looked for an empty booth.

As they were making their way through the small bar, Olivia felt Abby elbowing her so she looked up.

"1 o' clock," she whispered and Olivia discreetly looked. She saw a group of five men, all of various races and built, dressed in casual clothing. Two of them were fairly good looking while the other three were subpar, sadly...

Before she could respond to her, she heard her whispering, "oh shit! Lover boy Grant to your far right."

She quickly looked without fully registering what Abby had said, simply because she mentioned Fitz' name and she was anxious to see him. And to her dismay, there sitting in a booth was Fitz and a raven hair woman, looking cozy and intimate. They were sitting facing each other but leaned in closely as they conversed. She could also see them holding hands. Immediately, she felt the blood in her veins turn ice. Who was that? Her mind quickly questioned.

Olivia had no time to wallow in her thoughts when she heard Harrison's big mouth calling out to Fitz from across the room. She wanted to retreat before he could notice her, but that wasn't happening when Abby pushed her forward in his direction, following the gang's lead.

Olivia subconsciously shrunk to the back so that she wouldn't have to directly converse with him and his mysterious woman.

* * *

 _Fitz' POV_

He was out all day working on a "special" assignment that he'd been on for the past 6 months. After pretty much being off grid all day, he went to the bar for a quick drink before heading home but was surprised to see who was there. He and his friend got to talking, and before long they were sharing a booth while eating bar food and drinking beer out of pitchers just like old times. Two hours had passed them in their own cocoon of laughter and storytelling. Fitz was drawn into her words that he barely registered what was going on around him, which was uncommon for him. He was always aware of his surroundings. So when he heard Harrison calling his name he was caught off-guard.

Quickly standing to his feet, Fitz anxiously looked at the sea of his friends' faces.

"What's up man? We've been searching all day for you." Harrison spoke aloud, typically so.

Fitz gave him a tight smile and replied, "I've been working on something."

"Hmm… Whatever, man… Who's the pretty lady?" Harrison said, looking around Fitz' shoulder to regard his friend who was standing beside him.

Fitz scratched the back of his head nervously and answered, "This is Katherine. Katherine, these are my friends, Harrison." Fitz pointed to Harrison and then to the others. "Huck, Quinn, Stephen, Abby…" He paused at the petite figure hiding behind Abby and his heart started hammering inside of his chest. Clearing his throat, he said, "and this is Olivia…"

With the exception of Olivia they all chorused, "hello," when Katherine waved a shy hello.

After a few minutes of ramblings they left him with Katherine and went across the room to a vacant booth.

Fitz retook his seat across from Katherine and resumed his conversation with her. But this time he was very conscious of a pair of brown eyes that were casting curious glances their way. He gulped self-consciously, trying his hardest to concentrate on Katherine's babbles.

* * *

 _Olivia's POV_

After they'd returned from the bar, Olivia immediately retired to her bedroom. Since encountering Fitz and his lady friend she was in a foul mood, hardly engaging in conversations at the bar. Olivia felt incredibly stupid, how could she have been so stupid all these months? She asked herself. Of course he had someone with whom he shared an emotional connection with, while he slept with her. It shouldn't hurt, after all this was what she'd consented to, right? But, it did hurt. It hurt a little… no, a lot. It hurt a lot. Feelings she weren't aware of choked her and she swallowed to push it back down. She wasn't going to crumble or weaken under his act of deception. Can she even call it deception? Deception, the acts of making someone believe something that is not true. Was his action deceptive? She honestly didn't know the answer to that. On one hand their relationship was outlined as something purely sexual. But, on the other hand, she felt that he could've at least tell her he was in a relationship. She deserved to know that. And the more she thought about it the more irate she became.

With a disgruntled spirit, she went through her nightly hair and skin routine with relative ease, paying special attention to her sore cheek. She hated when the suspect got physical, as it instantly made her mad and trigger-happy. But, with years of training and self-disciplining she learned how to exercise self-control. She would get her revenge later and have the last laugh.

After she was finish with her night care, Olivia heard a knocking at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She asked, getting ready to climb into her bed.

"It's Fitz," she heard his voice replied lowly.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a bit of attitude in her voice and an eye roll that he couldn't see.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm a little busy right now."

"Liv… come on." Fitz begged.

"I'm busy, Fitz." Her tone was dismissive, unrelenting in her disposition to speak to him.

"I…" he trailed. She could tell that he was frustrated from the sounds he was making on the other side of the door, but didn't bother opening it for him. Eventually, he left.

* * *

 _Fitz' POV_

 _Location: Unknown_

"When can I get a next supply?" A man dressed in dark clothes asked, collecting the bag filled with two-pound bags of cocaine.

Fitz answered, "I'll contact you," while swiftly counting the stack of money in his hand.

"Looking forward to your call," the man said and turned to walk out of the dark alleyway.

Fitz stashed the stack of cash in his hoodie front pocket and headed in the opposite direction to his jeep.

He arrived back at Gladiatorland around midnight; the lights were already off signaling that everyone had retired to bed, at least those that were at home. He was about to climb the stairs to the second floor when he heard _her_ voice.

"Someone had a late night," she snarled.

He turned around slowly, and there she was standing in front of him in a pair of plaid pajamas bottom and spaghetti strap tank top. She was holding a bottle of water in her right hand, so he figured that was her reason for her late night walk.

Without saying a word he walked towards her and she walked away from him.

"Good night, Fitz." She threw over her shoulder, as she walked to the far wall to avoid walking next to him. But, he walked forward to her.

"Can we talk?" Fitz asked.

"I have nothing to say to you," she spat, the anger from earlier brewing afresh in her veins. She didn't like him holding her up so she looked at him defiantly from three feet away.

"Liv, I'm begging you. Please…" He stared intently into her eyes and that was when he noticed that her right cheek looked a little swollen. He squinted his eyes and walked closer to her.

"What happened to your face?"

She looked away from him, which only exposed her swollen cheek more. Fitz cornered her and stood in her personal face, effectively caging her in, and through the faint nightlight he studied her face intently.

Olivia stood still as he touched her, purposely determined to annihilate any feelings he brought out with his touch. She wasn't going to be that foolish again.

Moments later she finally answered, "none of your concern. Now, can you excuse me? I have a long day tomorrow."

"Olivia…"Fitz rumbled lowly. "What happened to your face?" He asked again.

She finally turned her face and glared at him. She couldn't stand him, how could he do this to her? She wanted to smack his face for having her be a fool.

In a haughty tone of voice she repeated, "that is none of your concern."

Fitz became angry with her, because if some had hurt her he would personally see to it that their hands were removed. And the fact that she was uncooperative with the information left him reeling.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you what happened to your face." His stormy gray eyes flashed at her.

Little did he know that Olivia was just as upset as him, so she wasn't going to cave into his questioning.

"None. Of. Your. Business." She enunciated.

Fitz slammed his palm on the wall at the side of her head. "Answer me dammit!" He barked.

"I don't have to answer a damn question from you that I don't feel like answering!"

He pushed himself from near her and roughly ran his hands through his curls. He needed to calm down; after all she wasn't the one that hurt herself. But, her noncompliant attitude irked him. He took deep breaths while staring somberly at her.

"I'm sorry for yelling," he spoke in a calmer tone of voice.

Olivia ignored his apology and said, "I have one question to ask you. Were you screwing me while you were together with _that_ woman?"

Fitz looked wide-eyed at her. How could he answer her without exposing himself? He couldn't. So, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his curls and said, "I can't answer that."

Olivia shook her head and bit her lower lip. An onset of emotions came over her and she honestly felt like crying, but she refused to let a drop fall, at least in front of him.

"I think after months of us screwing each other, I have the right to know."

Silence.

Olivia wanted to strangle him but she refrained. In a shaky voice, she asked, "did you use protection with her?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I promise," he quickly said to relieve her anxiety of catching an STD.

She let out a soft sigh because they'd never used condoms during their trysts, as she was on birth control. But, she still made a mental note to visit her doctor. She could never be too sure and she wasn't going to take his word for shit.

She gave him a wry smile and said in an even tone, "this part of our relationship is officially over. Don't accost me in the shower, bedroom, closet or whatever space we normally…" She air quoted. "Respect my personal space and I'll respect yours. I wish you the best of luck with whatever her name is. Now, good night." She spoke so quickly that she had to take in a large gulp of air at the end, as she turned on her heels and retreated up the flight of stairs.

Fitz was left standing with his mouth open, wishing so desperately that he could open up to her and tell her everything. But, he couldn't. So he let her walk away from him.

* * *

 **AN: What are your thoughts on this chapter? The plot thickens even more. Woohoo… What is Fitz up to? Did Liv handle the situation with him right? Leave me reviews; I look forward to reading them.**

 **Until next time,**

 **XOXO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Anyone still out there? Hope everyone is doing great as the end of summer draws near. I'm working on a new installment for Family First so expect that sometime soon, as well as the others. Before you read this chapter I want to reiterate a few points.**

 **1\. This story isn't like my usual ones.**

 **2\. Olivia and Fitz know each other both don't know** ** _each_** **other if that make sense. There's still plenty of newness between them. So keep that in mind when you're reading this story.**

 **3\. This story isn't like my usual ones. However, everything will have a purpose. Promise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Location: Gladiatorland_

For the past week and a half Fitz watched as Olivia completely avoided him. She meant what she said that night and made it her duty to not be alone with him. It frustrated him but he has only himself to blame. He should've told her who Katherine was to him but he couldn't. Of course he couldn't. He was so fed up of all the secrets he has to keep and lies he has to tell in the name of serving this great country and protecting his truth. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it. But being in service for as long as he was, it was the only thing he knew – so it was worth it to him, a necessary evil. It was his default…

The lack of friendliness from Olivia since their "break up" stung him in places he hadn't bargained it to, and her budding friendship with Stephen didn't help. Although he knew that they weren't more than platonic friends, as he'd made sure of that one afternoon when saw Stephen looking at her with longing, it still irked him.

 _Standing late afternoon on the balcony was Olivia in a baby blue summer dress, surrounded by orange rays of the descending sun. She looked ethereal and majestic with her curls freefalling around her shoulders. Her curls were shiny and even sported a reddish highlight in between the masses of coils. Fitz stood at the bottom of the staircase staring at her, taking her in. He'd found himself doing it a lot as of late. Found himself wondering if he had ruined them for good. Moments of contemplation ended when his unbridled admiration was broken upon noticing out of his peripheral view Stephen gawking at her as well. He didn't like it. Not one bit._

 _Moving on elevated testosterones he made his way towards Stephen, sitting on the sofa that was facing the balcony in which Olivia was on. The house was empty save for the three of them as everyone else was out working on their own cases. They were on day off._

 _Stephen noticed Fitz and greeted him first with a smile. "Hey Grant, what's up?"_

 _Fitz halted his steps three feet in front of him and forced himself to calm down. Feet wide apart and hands lodged in the front pockets of his board shorts, he responded, "I need to talk to you."_

 _Stephen's smile fell, wondering what else he had done unfavorable to his "leader" as Fitz had yet to warm up to him since his arrival at Gladiatorland. "What's that about?" He sat up straight, the focus of his attention no longer on Olivia._

 _"Do you like working with Agent Pope?" Fitz asked in a casual tone._

 _"Of course, I do," Stephen, replied eagerly, his smile returned. He turned his head briefly to study Olivia who was lost in thought, viewing the expansive ocean in front their home. His cogitations broke at his leader's hardened tone of voice._

 _"Good. If you want to keep it that way, watch how you look at her. Don't cross any line that is beyond professional."_

 _Stephen was taken aback, and fumbled out, "Umm… oh ok." Completely surprised by the turn in conversation._

 _Fitz gave him a tensed smile like if that would somehow un-bruise his ego and smooth things over. It didn't. It only raised Stephen's suspicions. What in the world was his problem? He thought._

 _Before any more words could exchange, Olivia returned from the balcony to see the two men in a tense atmosphere. Not wanting to be stuck in the room with both of them, she said in passing, "I'm going to go grab a bite from Santago's."_

 _"Need any company?" Stephen piped up quickly._

 _"Umm… that's ok. I'm actually meeting someone," she said. Truth was, she didn't want any company. She had a lot on her mind and needed a mental reprieve._

 _Fitz did backflips on the inside while seething on the outside. What part of stay away from her didn't he understand? He mentally questioned, glaring at Stephen._

 _Olivia departed from them as quickly as she came. Once again the two men were left alone. But this time Fitz didn't say anything he only shot daggers at Stephen before walking away himself._

That was three days ago.

Now, Fitz watched from his seat at the kitchen island as the two of them laugh over something funny that happened yesterday when they were out in field. Stephen was still working solely with Olivia. He couldn't even listen to what they were saying because he was consumed with jealousy. Dammit! When did his feelings become more for her? He knew without a doubt that he cared deeply for her but he never placed a label on it. Now all of a sudden he was so overcome with jealousy that sometimes he could hardly see straight. It was with the last remnants of self-restraint that he wasn't going rogue on Stephen, because instead of backing away like he'd instructed him to do, he was playing up his friendship with Olivia, a sort of fuck you to Fitz.

"Yo man!" Harrison's loud voice broke his ponderings.

"What?" He muttered a bit annoyed.

"Damn! You always got to be the grumpy old lady that hasn't been laid in over a decade."

That cracked a smile on his face. "How may I help you, Harrison?" He asked sweetly, too sweet.

Smiling, Harrison countered, "Much better. I was wondering if you want to chip in some money for Huck's birthday party this weekend."

"Sure, what's the plan?"

"Hire some strippers and a bouncy castle for them to jump in."

Fitz coughed. "Come again?"

Oblivious to Fitz' less than excited tone, Harrison continued gleefully, "It's going to be great. Imagine all that booty jumping up and down. Huck is going to love it."

Fitz reached over the island and popped him on the forehead with his middle finger. "Have you lost your damn mind? You actually think Huck will be down for that? Count me out." He got up with his cup of coffee, about to return to his room and start his work down.

"Don't be coming home with any ones," Harrison called after his retreating back.

"Trust me, I won't." Fitz quipped.

Turning to Stephen, Olivia and Abby who were eating their breakfast at the circular dining table, Harrison asked, "You guys down, right?"

Abby cast him a, bitch-don't-try-me-look and said, "only if there will be male strippers."

Harrison groaned. "Never mind then."

Olivia and Abby laughed at his expense and exchanged high fives.

* * *

 _Location: Doctor's Office_

The middle-aged woman with salt and pepper hair pulled into a tight low bun, attached to tall and stately limbs and a regal smile walked in. "Hi Olivia, long time," Dr. Melissa Semple greeted.

"It has been," Olivia, returned a bit shamed face. She had neglected to visit her for her annual physical a few months ago, blaming it on her busy work schedule.

Giving her a stern look combatted with a warm smile, Dr. Melissa questioned, "How have you been, dear?"

"Busy," she answered truthfully. "You?"

"Same but I still make it to appointments," she teased and Olivia laughed. "So what can I do for you today?" Dr. Melissa asked the young woman lying on the small examining bed, draped in a backless gown.

"Besides my annual physical, I would like a STD screening."

"Oh ok. Have you been engaging in activities recently that could potentially expose you to sexually transmitted diseases?"

Olivia sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. He said I have nothing to worry about but I just want to be sure," she spoke frankly.

Taking advantage of the level of comfort and trust she has with her patients, she spoke in a calm tone, "Olivia, you're a smart woman. So what do you mean by you don't know?"

Sighing again, she took a second to formulate her answer. "Anything is possible because we had sex without protection. Well, not fully unprotected because I'm on the pill. I trusted him but something happened recently and I just want to be sure."

Understanding better where her patient was coming from, she gave her a warm squeeze on the shoulder. "Ok. We'll draw some blood and run some tests. I'll put a rush on it at the lab. Since it is already end of the workday I'll have the results tomorrow. Also Olivia, remember to always protect _you_ first and not only from having unwanted babies." Dr. Melissa spoke as if she was talking to her own daughter.

Smiling ruefully, Olivia answered, "I know."

"Alright, darling. Put your legs up in the stirrups. Let's get the fun part underway." Dr. Melissa joked, moving towards the sterilize tray of tools that was set up for the Pap smear.

Olivia chuckled lightly and complied with her request.

* * *

 _Location: Gladiatorland_

 _Olivia's POV_

The following day Olivia, Abby and Quinn were in the living room making appropriate preparations for Huck's surprise birthday party. They of course ruled out the strippers and pretty much every other plan Harrison proposed. Either they were too crazy or TOO crazy. Currently, they were planning on keeping a low-key party with the seven of them. Huck would appreciate that, being around people he knew and was comfortable with. They were dividing responsibilities of who would decorate, bake the birthday cake, etc. when Olivia's cellphone rang. She quickly glanced at the screen; the sight of her doctor's office number caused her heart to go in a flurry. Quickly excusing herself she answered the phone on the third ring, making her way to her bedroom.

"This is Olivia."

"Hi, Olivia. This is Nurse Rose from Dr. Semple's office. How are you doing today?"

Feeling a bit anxious she didn't really appreciate the small talk. "Fine. Did you get my results?" she asked, moving the conversation a long.

"We did. Just for verification, you've given us the permission to share your test results over the phone, correct?"

In a clipped tone she confirmed, "Correct." Now, safely tucked away in her bedroom, given a semblance of privacy – seated on her bed, her heart beating frantically inside her chest cavity. She waited.

"Your tests came back negative for STDs. However, in your regular blood work we found your HCG level to be very high." She paused so that her words sank in. "Congratulations, you're about two weeks pregnant."

Head completely snapping back almost giving herself a whiplash, she bellowed disbelievingly, "What?"

The attentive nurse on the line cleared her throat and cautiously said, "you can come in and we can rerun the test for you, if you want but we're pretty it's correct."

Olivia felt as though she was suffocating in a horrible nightmare. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Out of all the crazy thoughts running through her head within the past 24 hours as she awaited the test results, being pregnant wasn't one of them.

Taking a steadying breath to center herself and thoughts, she finally responded, saying, "Can I come in tomorrow?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Chula Vista, CA_

 _Huck's POV_

With a generous intake of oxygen, strengthening his resolve Huck walked to the front door of the small one-story, buttercream colored house. The yard was mostly upkeep except for small rudders here and there.

After standing in front of the door once climbing the two short steps, he knew that there was no going back. Two sharp knocks later and the door opened, revealing the familiar figure of a woman he once knew like the back of his hand. She was once his everything. Still is.

"Hu... Huck?" the slender, olive skin woman with curly black hair framing her face in a short hairdo, phrased in surprise.

"Kim." Huck did his best to sound calm and friendly despite feeling like he was going to throw up. His hands lodged deep in his front pockets, trying his best to stay calm. This was the first time speaking to her since leaving five years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked with venom in her voice, clearly recovering from her initial shock.

Huck looked down at his shoes and then at the doormat with the touché  
"Welcome" sign, before looking into her fiery brown eyes. "I wanted to see you and Javi," he replied a bit weakly.

Kim let out a snort. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I know I made a mistake all those years ago by leaving you two but I want to fix it," he implored quickly.

A hand now akimbo on her hip she wagged an index finger as she countered, "You're five years too late for that. The time for _fixing_ has passed. You've made your decision to leave our son and me behind. So, now I'm making the decision to tell you _no_. We do not need fixing, we're doing fine without you. You don't get to waltz back in here after so many years trying to make things right. No! That's not what's going to happen here. So leave, now… and don't ever come back to my house!" By the time she was finished speaking, Kim's face was red and her eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"I promise you, I'll work overtime t – "

"LEAVE!" She screamed, interrupting him. "Leave now before I call the cops!"

"Kim, come on. Listen to what I have to say." Huck reached out a hand to touch her and she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" she warned, walking backwards inside of the house.

"Please… don't do this… please. I just want to be a part of my son's life. Please…" He begged.

"No! Stay away from me! Stay away from my son!" This time he didn't try to touch her. He watched as she hastily retreated into the house and slammed the door in his face, and then hearing the locks moving into place.

Feeling complete anguish he lashed out by kicking his foot on the doorpost over and over, growling. Luckily, Javi was at school and didn't have to witness his parents losing it.

* * *

 _Location: Gladiatorland_

 _Abby's POV_

After they had finalized the surprise birthday party plans for Huck, Abby volunteered to cook her grandma's secret spaghetti sauce for dinner. She was currently in the kitchen grabbing all of the ingredients she needed and laying them out on the countertop.

Everyone who was at home was around the house doing their own thing. By the time she had the pot on the stove heating Harrison came sauntering into the kitchen.

"Mmm… Red, something smells good in here."

"Boy stop! Nothing but a little olive oil is in there."

Harrison shrugged. "Smells good to me anyways. Btw, have you seen Huck? I've been looking for him all day."

"Nope," she replied absentmindedly as she began throwing in chopped onions and diced garlic in to the saucepot.

"Damn… He needs to stop with the disappearing acts." Harrison walked around the kitchen island to look up close at what Abby was doing.

"Shoo," she chased, gesturing with her hands for him to leave. She hated having other people in the kitchen when she was cooking.

"Relax, I came to tell you something and then I'm leaving."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, she question, "and what's that?"

Accepting her invitation to tattle, he began, "When I was out picking up groceries, I saw Grant with the woman from the bar and a little girl, strong resemblance." Harrison gave her a conspiring look as he recalled what he'd seen a few hours ago when he was on grocery duty.

"And?" Abby questioned nonchalantly.

Feeling let down by her uninterested disposition he brushed it off with a small smile and a "nothing" before moving on to another topic.

* * *

Dinner was ready and everyone but Huck and Olivia were at the dinner table. Abby noticed that since Olivia had excused herself earlier she had yet to return and as soon as Huck walked through the front door he made his way up to his bedroom.

"Who's going to call those two stooges?" Abby asked, putting the basket filled with dinner rolls onto the table.

Standing to his feet, Fitz conceded, "I'll do it."

"Good. Hurry up because I'm starving!" Harrison piped from his seat adjacent to Quinn.

"You're always hungry. Told you to do something about them worms you got," Quinn jested and Harrison frowned when everyone else laughed.

Ignoring them Fitz made his way to the stairs and then up them. He first made his way to Huck's bedroom and knocked on his door.

"Dinner is ready, Abby wants you downstairs," He called.

A few seconds passed when he heard, "Tell her thanks but I'm good."

"You sure?" Fitz leaned his ear against the bedroom door to listen.

"Yea."

"All right then. I'll save you some leftovers."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he mumbled before ambling over to the opposite end of the second floor until his feet planted in front of Olivia's bedroom.

Gathering his wits, he knocked. No reply. Knocked again; still no response. Knocked a third time, nothing…

Clearing his throat he called, "Olivia?"

Nothing.

"Liv, Abby wants you to know dinner is ready." A few seconds passed before he heard shuffling on the other side and a few seconds more he heard the doorknob being turned.

"Thanks," she mumbled once the door opened.

Fitz was a bit taken back by her distressed look. Normally, she was very put together even in the house but for some reason the disheveled clothes and hair alarmed him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned

"I'm great," she responded with faux brightness.

Before she could walk pass him Fitz gently grabbed her by the arm so that she was facing him, but she didn't look him in the eyes. "Liv…" he muttered lowly, trying to grab her attention. "Look at me," he demanded softly. He needed to see her eyes; it was the only way to truly know that she was all right. A moment passed before she focused her brown zircon colored eyes onto his ocean blue orbs.

A tight smile plastered on her face, she looked him square in the face and said, "I'm fine." Her tone warned him from asking her again.

Disregarding the finality in her voice, he said, "I wanted to talk to you about the other night. I shouldn't have let you walked away like that. You were right, you deserve to know something and I'm sorry I didn't say anything but you know – "

A bad feeling arose within the pit of her stomach, she felt like she was going to be delivered bad news, so she interrupted, "Fitz, that's not necessary, truly. What's done has already been done. No need to rehash things, bringing up old stories. I already told you I'm fine."

"Are _you_ really, _fine_ , Olivia?" He asked, observing her closed off body language and tense shoulders.

"I am. Now, please excuse me as I go to eat." She turned on her heels and left his presence.

* * *

 _Olivia's POV_

After a somewhat lively dinner, Stephen suggested they do a bonfire on the beach at their spot. Everyone but Olivia was down for it, even Huck had came down from upstairs and said he would fetch the beers – his was of saying yes when asked if he was in. Lucky for him his spirits had lifted some while Olivia's was limbo. She was internally freaking out and being in Fitz' presence made her do so even more.

She took to the couch in the living room with the TV remote in her hand, mindlessly flipping through the channel while the rest milled around her in preparation for their bonfire. A couple of minutes later they were all saying goodbyes, well everyone except for Fitz. He just walked out of the house wordlessly.

Just when she thought they were all gone, she heard, "You know what? I think I'm going to stay." Abby's voice rang through last minute. Quinn's groan immediately followed.

That got Olivia's attention and she looked up at the redhead standing in the doorway.

"You guys go without me." She threw over her shoulder.

"Fine!" They collectively said before walking down the steep stairs onto the beach.

When it was just the two of them and Abby had occupied a spot on the sofa next to Olivia, she turned to her and said, "you didn't have to do that you know?"

Abby brushed off her comment and got underneath the tribal print knitted throw. "You don't have to be tough all the time, you know?" she threw back with a small smile.

Olivia smiled a little in response and sighed.

The girls were ten minutes into watching a rerun of CSI Miami, when Olivia whispered, "I think I'm pregnant." She was holding onto the fragile hope that she wasn't.

Abby immediately sat up and cast her a curious glance. "How? For who? And, what do you mean you think? Either you are or not."

Olivia snickered, knowing the quick succession of questions that would follow after her revelation.

Taking a deep breath, she answered her questions in order, "you know how babies are made, so I don't think that needs an explanation. Fitz. My blood work says I am but I need a second opinion."

"Wha…what?" Abby fumbled to get out. Olivia completely glossed over the answers like she was reading the chore wheel plastered against the kitchen wall.

Exhale. "I'm going to only say this once. Right now I need you to be my friend and not judgmental because I could really use a friend right now."

Abby nodded her acknowledgement and for her to go ahead.

"Fitz and I have been sleeping with each for other close to a year now – kind of like friends with benefits sort of deal. This went on for a while, on and off. Two and a half months ago, we decided to stop. Well I decided we should stop because of various reasons. And we did for a while, but then one morning we slipped up and ended up having sex. That's probably when we conceived. But that doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Do you love him?"

Olivia was surprised by her question; she never considered love. "I care deeply for him, yes."

"Ok, so why aren't you telling him this? I'm sure he would be happy to hear you guys are expecting."

Olivia shook her head. "That's not going to happen. He's seeing someone else and I don't want anything to do with that."

Alarm bells went off in Abby's head as the words from Harrison came replaying in her mind but she kept it to herself. Instead, she said, "But he has a right to know. You're just going to grow a belly in front of him?"

Sighing, Olivia looked off into the distance no longer seeing the television or feeling Abby's presence. "I'm not keeping it. I can't. I have my career to think about and my life. Now's not a good time."

Abby squeezed her hand then, silently telling her that she wasn't judging her decision. "Even if that's what you want, Liv, he still has the right to know."

"Maybe, but right now I can't face him. I feel so humiliated for being a fool. He was sleeping with someone else while I thought we had something special. It might've not been a relationship but I thought we were enough to sate each other's carnal needs.I don't know if I could deal with the embarrassment. It's already bad as it is and now…"

"Liv, I'm sorry, I love you and want you to know I have your back 100% but you still need to tell him. Please don't do this and then have to carry around that extra weight on your shoulders and feel guilt every time you look at him."

"Either way, I'm going to feel a heavy weight on my shoulder," she replied somberly.

* * *

 _Location: Beach_

Gathered around the bonfire the gang was rehashing their week's cases and laughing at the funny ones. Fitz mostly only chuckled at someone else's expense and inputted a few choice words. That was until they made him the object of their attention.

"Fitz you never told us you had a secret family? I thought there was no secrets at Gladiatorland," Harrison quipped, before taking a drag of his beer.

Stephen's eyes lit up more than the flames in front him. _This was quite interesting_ , he thought, mentally saving the information.

"Whaaaat? Fitzy, has a family? Say what now?" Quinn drawled.

Instead of answering, Fitz asked, "what are you talking about?" looking through the flames at a smiling Harrison.

"Cut the bullshit, man! I saw you with bar girl and a little girl shopping." He glanced over at Stephen who was staring at him intently, watching his every move. It was creepy.

Fitz unnerved, said, "It's not what you're thinking."

"Ok, so who are they?"

All eyes were on him and just when he was about to give them an answer his phone began ringing, interrupting them. He took the phone from out of his pocket and surveyed the screen. It was Katherine.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," he told the others, getting up from the log he previously occupied and walking off into the dark, moving closer to the water shoreline.

"Hi, is everything ok?" he greeted.

"Everything is ok. I just want to thank you for today and Lillian wants to thank you too, hold on." She transferred the phone to the little girl.

"Uncle Fitz?"

"Hey Lily, how's your tummy?"

"All better now. Thank you for coming to the doctor with me and mommy, and for holding me while I took my shot."

Fitz smiled ruefully into the phone line. "It's my pleasure. Anything for my Lills. You're so brave."

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm with daddy again," her words took him by surprise and caused his smile to falter.

He exhaled, not knowing what to say to the little girl. Eventually, an "I know" surfaced.

"I missed him."

"Me too, sweetheart." Fitz clutched the phone to his ear tightly, as memories of his twin brother, Henry, replayed. Three years had past but the wound was still as fresh as the day his brother's life was brutally taken.

Returning to the conversation, he heard his niece's small voice, "I gotta go Uncle Fitz, mommy said it's bed time. I love you."

"I love you too…" The phone clicked off.

Instead of immediately returning to the others Fitz took that moment to study the darken ocean, a mirror image of how he often felt on the inside.

* * *

 **AN: There you have it folks. Huck has his own drama. Should Kim allow him to see their son? Fitz warned Stephen about Olivia, do you think it was his place? Putting aside your love for Olitz, what should Olivia do? Also, we now know whom Katherine is and that Fitz had a twin brother…mmm. What you think happened to his brother?**

 **Please leave a review; I would love to know how you found the update. Which parts are interesting to you, etc.?**

 **Until next time,**

 **XOXO**

 ** _PS: Go read Carpe Diem!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope you all had a great weekend. Thank you for the reviews for last chapter, it was quite overwhelming in a positive way. Hope you enjoy this installment.**

* * *

 _Olivia's POV_

After placing the filled out paperwork attached to a clipboard and pen on to the vacant seat nearby, she turned her eyes to the window, observing the stillness of the night sky through the thin strip of window blinds – a complete opposite of how she was feeling. The room was empty save for her, the receptionist and a young couple seated in the far corner. The easy bustle of the room reminded her of a hospital but on a much smaller scale. The air was cold and Olivia chided herself for not walking with one of her oversize cardigans. She hugged herself to retain body heat.

For the ten thousandth time in the past week, she asked herself "are you sure you want to do this?" In that moment she felt a bit more confidently with her decision. However, when the stocky nurse called her name she felt the increase rhythm of her heartbeat blasting in her chest.

On shaky legs she rose and grabbed the paperwork and her brown leather handbag and made her way across the room to the awaiting nurse.

"Good evening, Ms. Pope, I'm Nurse Selena. Follow me please."

"Hello," Olivia returned, thinking that it would've been better if she had met her under better circumstances. She followed the nurse down the hallway, her heart still plummeting in her chest. After a few strides they stopped in front of a gray door that Nurse Selena opened.

On the inside of the small room, Nurse Selena asked, "are you here with someone?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"Will someone be coming to pick you up afterwards?"

"No, but I can catch a cab," she explained.

The friendly nurse looked up from her paperwork that she'd collected and queried, "Are you sure? Isn't there someone you can ask to pick you up? Someone you trust?"

Olivia thought about her question for several seconds until she was finally truthful with herself. There was one person she wanted to be there for her and somewhat trusted. She pulled out her cellphone from her purse and texted them.

 _"Can you pick me up in three hours?"_

A few short seconds later she received a reply.

 _"Sure, where are you? Send me the address."_

She did.

Afterwards, she followed the attending nurse's instructions, blocking all thoughts from her mind and focusing on the strength lying within. She needed all the strength in that moment to do what needed to be done.

* * *

 _Fitz' POV_

Fitz was just done working undercover when Olivia texted him. Instead of returning to the house he made a stop to grab something to eat while thinking about her. That was all he did recently. He thought about her sweet bubbly personality when she was in the safety of people she knew and the serious deposition she took on in the presence of strangers. Initially, he wondered why she'd texted him to pick her up, as she hadn't spoken a word other than necessary to him in the past two and a half weeks. She made it clear that she wasn't a personal fan of his but kept it professional when needed be. He admired that about her, she was always a team player.

He pulled in to the parking lot of the address location around 9 that night in the red pickup truck. Since he was twenty minutes early he parked the truck and sat back in his seat, surveying his location as it was an unfamiliar part of town – starting with the building. It was a white one-story building that looked to be moderately kept. It wasn't flashy or anything, very understated. His eyes traveled to the few cars in the parking lot before it moved to the small billboard sign that read _24 Hours Family Planning & Abortion Clinic. _That immediately struck him as odd and he began asking several questions but the recurring one was, _why was Olivia here?_

Flummoxed, he sat for the remaining twenty minutes trying to figure out what all this meant. And the more thought he produced the more anxious he became. However, his thoughts were cut short when his burner phone began ringing.

"What," he answered.

"Fitz, I need your help," a male voice said.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I need to leave America ASAP."

"Dammit! Did your cover get blown? Where are you?" Fitz barked.

"I think so. The cops had been by my place looking for me."

Fitz sighed heavily. This was not what he was hoping for tonight. _Think. Think…_ he commanded himself. "Meet me at Paula's Shake Shack around 12, the one off of 47th St."

"Ok. See you soon."

Fitz disconnected without saying anything further. By the time he had slipped the small black phone into the front pocket of his jeans he saw Olivia exiting the front door of the building. He watched as she looked around the parking lot briefly until she noticed him and began walking towards the truck. With each stride she took he couldn't help but notice the closed off body language. Her hair was high up in a bun, revealing the slender curve of her elegant neck and she wore a simple white tee with black and white graphics on the front with a black skater skirt and ankle length booties.

"Thanks for picking me up," she told him once she arrived at the truck.

"No problem," Fitz muttered, watching her as she gingerly climbed into the truck. Once settled inside the topless truck she buckled her seatbelt and proceeded to look outside of it, her back was to Fitz.

Fitz took that as his cue not to bombard her with questions despite having a lot to ask. He turned the key in the ignition and eased the vehicle out of the parking lot. Instead of taking the local route to the house Fitz decided to take the long one along the coastline, sensing that they needed to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia was hugging herself, as the night air seemed to have chilled her to the bone. The tension in the truck was palpable and she knew that Fitz' mind was running a hundred miles per minute. Occasionally, she felt his gaze on the back of her head. The truth of the matter, she was chicken shit to find out what he was thinking. Never once had she informed him that she was pregnant. Not after she received the call from her doctor's office or when she went in the next day for a reevaluation and it was confirmed true. She believed that it was easier if she handled it on her own. And she did. Partially… If she didn't want him to know she would've never asked him to pick her up, but she did want him to know. It was selfish and may be heartless but she had a changed of heart last minute in that room and she wanted him to know, even if it was after the fact.

Straightening her body to look ahead, she whispered, "ask me." Her eyes couldn't look at him.

She heard his deep exhales before saying, "what were you doing at the clinic?" She knew that he knew what she was doing there but understands that he needed for her to say it out loud.

Taking in a large quantity of oxygen through her nose, filling her lungs she expelled it through her mouth. In a voice trying its best to sound put together she answered, "I had a problem I needed to get rid of."

"An abortion?" He asked, briefly looking away from the road to study her. She nodded.

Silence fell as their vehicle slowed, pulling up to a traffic light.

Olivia held her breath as they waited for the light to change, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous of his reaction. And she couldn't tell him outright what he wanted to know. No, needed to know. So she waited for him to ask her.

When the light had changed and the vehicle began moving again he finally did. "Was it mine?"

Olivia fleetingly looked up into the dark sky, highlighted with a few stars. She so wished she was one of them, stuck way up somewhere in the galaxy – untouched by the distresses of life. But she wasn't so she summoned her strength and turned to face him and answered, "yes."

Something resembling a dry chuckle left his lips and he muttered, "You've got to be kidding me."

Olivia hugged herself tighter, steeling herself against his harsh words that were sure to follow but he said nothing further. She watched at the tightness in his jaw as he continued driving along the road. Then he made a sudden left turn on a street when the traffic was clear, heading towards the beach.

"Fitz, where are you taking me?" Olivia began panicking. "I want to go home."

He said nothing and continued driving until he pulled into a vacant parking space. With the vehicle now parked and the engine turned off he unbuckled his seat belt so that he could face her. Olivia gulped.

"So let me get this clear. You knew that you were pregnant with _my_ child and you didn't feel it was important enough to tell me?"

Olivia flinched underneath the harsh tone of his voice and the betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was my decision to make and I didn't want you confusing things more than you already have," she replied truthfully.

Fitz sighed and ran his hands through his curly hair. "So, why even tell me now? Why are you letting me know now? Are you that selfish? What is the point of texting me to pick you up from an abortion clinic, only for you to tell me that you were having MY BABY! Why the fuck now?" He tried not to be angry but he was heated with anger. He couldn't believe that she would do something like this without even acknowledging his feelings.

Olivia didn't appreciate him yelling at her and going against better judgments and doctor's instructions, she yelled back at him. "I had to make a call. This is something that would affect my life, ok. I had to make a call for _me._ I couldn't afford to tell you and sit twiddling my thumbs while waiting for you to decide what to do with _my_ body. That was not going to happen. For what's it worth I'm sorry I didn't tell you but that wouldn't have changed the outcome of what I did. I did this for me. I had to look out for my best interest. And that doesn't include raising a child right now."

Fitz' hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. "You could've come to me and we could've decided together what we would do, Olivia. You just can't decide what you want to do without consulting me in this instance."

Unwrapping her arms and flailing them in the air she rebutted, "Yes, I can, Fitz. I don't owe you anything. We weren't even a couple so don't sit here and pretend like you would've cared. I'm sure you're probably relieved right now. I did you a favor." She pointed an index finger at him. "So stop acting butt hurt over it."

"Stop acting butt hurt? Why can't you see that you were wrong here? I had a right to know that I was going to be a father. And if you so much didn't want me to know why did you ask me to pick you up? Is this some way to relieve some of your guilt? Mmm? Tell me because I really want to know!"

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes but she reaffirmed that she wouldn't cry, at least not in front of him even though the parking lot was semi dark.

"I was afraid and you're the only person I could think of when I was in that room."

Her voice was so low that he strained his ears to hear her. This was the first time he had ever heard her admit of being afraid. Not even when she had stared down the barrel of a gun belonging to a criminal, or held tightly against her will.

She continued, "I was afraid. I was going to do it all by myself and I became afraid. So when the nurse asked if there's anyone who could pick me up after I texted you."

Fitz met her eyes and he saw the hurt and loneliness in them. Immediately he wanted to relieve some of the pain but held back from doing so.

"You should've told me, Olivia. I would've been there for you. You don't have to be strong all the time." He uttered in a softer tone of voice. As much as he was angry he realized that she didn't need him barking at her.

"I know but I had to do it myself."

"No, you didn't have to. You could've come to me."

Staring into each other's eyes through the sparsely lighted space they silently studied each other's faces for several seconds.

Sighing, Olivia recapped the past week to him in a neutral tone. "After I found out I was pregnant I began thinking about the environment we lived in, secrecy and lies – and it is no way to raise a child. I would've had to leave the FBI and probably moved back East and make a lot more changes. And the fact that I wasn't ready to do any of it I made the decision to terminate it. I was going to tell you but you already have your own thing going on and truthfully I'm still very upset that you were seeing someone else while we were "together." She air quoted. "But, that didn't motivate me to do what I did," she quickly added, clarifying that bit.

Fitz sat and listened to her reasoning, feeling many emotions – hurt, sadness, relief, anger and shock. He knew that what she was saying was truth. The environment they lived and worked in wasn't conducive in raising a child. He also knew that ultimately she would've been affected the most if she kept the pregnancy and that was the truth. Also, he was in no way ready to raise a child and probably never will because of the career he work and the lifestyle he lived. However, putting aside all of that he still felt anger that she didn't had the common decency to tell him beforehand but he realized that he probably had a hand to do with that. Knowing that their "relationship" didn't end on the best possible terms because of a huge misunderstanding and he needed to clear it.

"Katherine is not my girlfriend and never was. She's my sister in law," he confessed lowly.

Olivia looked across at him a bit shocked by this news. "I never knew you had siblings."

"I do, I mean did. I had a twin brother but he died three years ago. He died in a explosion."

"Oh no," Olivia clasped her hand over her mouth. "Do you know how it happened?"

Fitz gave her a pain smiled "He was an engineer, he build and repaired ships and one night he was working on one when half of the ship exploded and he died along with two others."

"Wow. And his wife lives out here?" She asked, still in shock.

"Yes, her and my five-year-old niece. They recently moved down from Seattle. The day you saw us was actually the first time we ran into each other since they moved down here."

"Oh…" Olivia didn't know what else to say at that revelation, realizing that she'd blown things out of proportion that night with her assumptions. "Why didn't you tell me all of this that night?" she queried.

Fitz cupped his chin with a large hand. "Like you would've believed me."

"I'm believing you now, aren't I?" She threw back. "You could've trusted me. You could trust me you know."

"Like how you trust me?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

Shaking her head, she said, "Never mind. Forget I said that." When she said that a sharp pain sliced her lower belly like really bad menstrual cramps. She held onto her stomach and it didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

"Are you ok?"

Shaking her head, she breathlessly requested, "Please take me to the house."

He wordlessly acknowledged her request and restarted the vehicle before pulling out of the parking lot and back into traffic.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her waist as she was reminded of the forceful extraction of cells and tissues that would've one day produced life.

* * *

 _Olivia's POV_

As soon as they arrived back at the house Olivia headed for the stairs and retired in her bedroom. She didn't bother to stop and talk with anyone as she was feeling an array of emotions and slight pain engulfing her stomach. As she lay on the bed fully clothed she haphazardly pulled the lavender duvet cover until it was covering her lower extremities. And she began crying, the type that made no sounds. The feeling of loss had sneaked up on her and it intensified in each passing second. She never expected to cry because she'd made up her mind that she wasn't going to, but that all changed now that she did something she hoped no other woman would have to go through. And although initially feeling relieved that it was one less thing to worry about she still felt a great sense of loss. It probably had to do with the fact that a part of her was no more.

* * *

 _Fitz' POV_

Fitz made his way to the kitchen and immediately began rummaging through the cupboards for a tin of chicken noodle soup. After he'd found one he placed a small pot on the stove to heat up while he looked for a soup bowl in the overhead cupboard and can opener in the drawer to his right.

"Everything ok with Liv?" Fitz turned around to see Abby entering the room.

"Yea," he mumbled before returning to his previous task.

"Then why did she pretty much rush up the stairs without so much as a good night? What did you do to her? Don't think I don't know what you did to her." She hissed at his back.

"Abby, back off!" Fitz shot back in a warning tone.

"No! You don't get to walk around here doing whatever the hell you want and think that it's fine. You have a wife and kid. You're wrong Fitz and you need to make it right." She paused, shooting daggers with her eyes before walking directly to his side and then he turned to look at her. "Tell me exactly how much of a scum are you? Cheater…"

Fitz got angry then, really angry. _How dare she accuse me and label me a cheater?_ He stared coldly into her green eyes. "Mind your own damn business," he slowly enunciated each word for her. Moving on he opened the can of soup and poured it into the heated pot.

Abby watched his meticulous movements but said nothing further.

When the soup was heated Fitz poured it into the bowl and grabbed a soupspoon from the drawer and placed it inside. After that he grabbed a bottle of water and the bowl and made his way out of the kitchen, leaving Abby to stand there, fuming.

On his way upstairs he stopped in the living room occupied with Harrison, Quinn, Stephen and Huck. With his attention directed on Harrison, Fitz said, "If you want to be a little girl going around, talking my name, you should pick one of those gossip magazines or news station to work at. In the future, if you have something you want to ask me then be man enough to ask me privately. Got it?"

The room was eerily quiet when Fitz spoke. Harrison barely acknowledged the statement with a head nod.

Fitz didn't mean to do that but the fact that Harrison had shared what he saw with Abby and whoever else got him really heated, although he had let it go the night at the bonfire.

With a quick shake of his head, Fitz turned on his heel and made his way to the set of stairs and climbed it.

Once he reached in front of Olivia's room he knocked once on the door before slowly opening it. He didn't want to chance anyone coming up and seeing him enter her room. Once on the inside of the room he closed it with his back and locked it.

The sight of a crying Olivia quickly push aside his anger as he rushed towards the bed and carefully placed the hot bowl of soup and water bottle on the nightstand. On autopilot he toed off his shoes and got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his and she went willingly. He held her tightly as she cried herself to sleep.

He too fell asleep in the safety of her arms but was rudely awaken by the vibration of his phone in his jeans pocket. He quickly retrieved the phone and rejected the call. Stealthily, he untangled his limbs from hers and got up from the bed. He looked down at her tears stained cheeks and rumpled hair as she sleeps with her mouth slightly opened. She was beautiful even in that moment. Gently leaning over he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead and secured the duvet around her tired limbs before picking up his shoes and tiptoeing out of the room.

Once safely on the other side of the door he closed the door to her bedroom and slipped his feet back into his Nike Flyknit sneakers. Unbeknownst to him, Stephen happened to notice him on his way from the bathroom. He stood in the dark watching and mentally storing this new revelation into the back of his mind.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **AN: Dun, dun, dun…Hope you liked the chapter and please don't kill me because… I told you this story is not like my usual ones. Olivia went through with the procedure without telling him she was pregnant, but she did at the end. Fitz of course was initially mad but was still of comfort to her. Harrison got some heated words from Fitz, oh-oh! Anyways, I'm not going to bore you with my ramblings. Let me know what you think of this update. Looking forward to reading them. Btw, how do you think Olivia and Fitz will move on from this?**

 **Also, next chapter you will get some answers. You'll find out who called Fitz and a little more background info about him, etc. Hang tight and enjoy this journey with me. Puhlease!**

 **Until next time,**

 **XOXO**

 ***will reedit later, I was too lazy to do it twice***


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the late delay. I see a few people mention that they cannot read the story anymore and I understand. If it is not your cup of tea then move right along. For those who are still here we pick up from last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Fitz' POV_

It was almost 12:30 AM when Fitz arrived at Paula's Shake Shack. The atmosphere was lively as many of its occupants were either inebriated or almost there while some took to the small stage singing karaoke. Fitz' eyes surveyed the dimly lit bar for the person he was meeting and found them sitting on a barstool closest to the wall. Fitz skillfully weaved his way through the rowdy crowd of people and maze of tables towards the stiff figure wearing a navy blue ball cap pulled low, shielding part of their face. He occupied the empty seat next to them.

He reached for the brown envelope in his hoodie pocket and handed it over.

"Here's a passport, $10,000 in cash and a plane ticket to Venezuela. You need to be at the airport for 6 AM." His voice was barely audible against the loud music in the background.

"Thank you, Fitz, I promise one day I'll pay you back-"

"Don't…" Fitz interrupted; he didn't want to hear any more empty promises. The bartender came over then and asked what he was drinking and he ordered a beer.

"How are they doing?"

Fitz didn't immediately answer the timidly asked question; he collected the cold brown brew first from the bartender and drank it. "They're as fine as they could be," he eventually stated. Silence fell afterwards.

"I know I screwed up, I never intended for any of this to happen," the other person regretted.

Fitz looked over, studying the face that was very similar to his. Only difference was a six-inch scar on their right side from their ear to their nose.

"Well, we can't undo it now," Fitz spat. The situation angered him and he was out of sympathy to give. The shell of person in front of him wasn't the brother his parents and grandmother raised with him. Because of him and the decision he made, Fitz was breaking laws and disregarding the oath he took when he decided to be a Federal Bureau of Investigation agent, just to keep him protected and from rightful punishment, which wasn't as bad as everyone thinking he's dead. But staying true to character he chose the easier way out and the sad part was, he helped him.

Another bout of silence fell around them, well as silent as a crowded bar was.

"When will I see you again?" The question from the outside looked simple but in this context it wasn't so.

Inhaling deeply he thought about his answer before saying. "I don't know Henry, I don't know." He sighed and continued to drink his beer.

From the corner of his eyes he watched as his brother's face contorted in pain and it ached his heart but he had to be strong. He did all he could do to help him and it wasn't his place to fix him, but more times than not he was the one picking up the broken pieces he left in his wake.

For several minutes the two sat side-by-side in silence while the loud music and jovially singing float around them. Both realizing that this could potentially be the last time they saw each other face-to-face.

Finishing his second beer Fitz took a few bills from his wallet and lay it atop the counter to cover their drinks.

"I gotta go," he voiced, standing to his feet, barely casting a glance at his brother's looming form.

Henry quickly scrambled to his feet, standing a few inches shorter than his younger by four minutes brother. Seizing the moment he wrapped both of his arms around Fitz' taut middle section and pulled him against his bony chest. At first Fitz stiffened his body against the intrusion but as seconds ticked by he relaxed, reveling in his brother's touch. His heart softened a bit and he fully embraced the hug, inhaling the once familiar scent.

"I love you, Fitz. You might be the younger one but you're my hero."

Fitz became choked up and only nodded before moving out of his embrace.

"Take care," he whispered through clenched teeth, an emotional battlefield brewing in his chest. He left without looking back.

* * *

He climbed inside the truck and quickly started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot without buckling his seatbelt. He'd barely turned the corner when he felt the first tear dropped, he couldn't remember the last time such an emotion came from him. With each yard he covered the wetter his lashes become. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into the dark parking lot at the beach house and he allowed himself a moment to be vulnerable. So much has happened within the past 24 hours and he just needed a moment of reprieve. For as long he could remember he was fighting everyone's battles. It all started when…

 _Kirkland, Washington – December 1998._

 _Fitz and Henry were so excited to be spending the Christmas at their maternal grandmother. They arrived early in the week and their parents were expected to arrive later on the morn of Christmas Eve. Grandma Eloise was a widow; their grandfather had died from a heart attack 10 years prior and she never remarried. She was a schoolteacher and up onto that point was still teaching. Whenever they visited her she always ensured that they had the most fun. Their motto was 'what happened at grandma, stays at grandma' and it was lived up to. Despite being fun she was also a serious disciplinarian. She always said to Fitz and his brother, "now, we can have all the fun in the world but as long as you're not disrespectful to me or anyone else." And it was true; she never took kindly to disrespectful behaviors._

 _Christmas Eve came and the day went by with no sight of their parents. Eloise got the boys ready for bed that night and helped them put out cookies and milk for Santa. She knew that they didn't believe in Santa Claus anymore since they were 9 years old but they humored her anyway. Whenever they asked for their parents she told them that they were on their way and probably got delayed in traffic since they were driving up from Santa Barbara._

 _It was almost midnight and Fitz couldn't sleep so he tapped his brother's shoulder, who was sleeping in the same bed as him._

 _"Henry, wake up."_

 _Henry only groaned._

 _"Fitz, sleep…" he admonished drearily._

 _He shook his head and his mop of curls danced around his ears as he swung his feet out from under the Lion King patterned comforter and stood on his skinny legs. He was tall and lanky, taller than most boys his age, including his twin brother._

 _On tiptoes Fitz slowly made his way out of the guestroom illuminated by the nightlight. Despite trying not to make any sound the occasional creak of a loose floor board was heard. Slowly he made his way to the staircase and stopped when he heard movement. Looking through the spindle design on the stairs he saw his grandmother in her sleeping clothes. He tried to make himself small as he watched here pace the living room in front of the Christmas tree. He could tell that she had yet to retire to sleep. A minute later the sound of the ringing landline startled him and made his heart plummet in his chest. He followed his grandmother's silhouette to the wall where the phone was housed._

 _"Hello, this is Eloise," her soft voice answered._

 _Fitz' eyes and ears were completely focused on her, despite of the darkness he saw the exact moment when her body stiffened._

 _"What!" Her voice boomed and he was startled again. Immediately he knew something was wrong when she started crying. "No, no, no, no… this can't be true."_

 _But it was, at the age of 9 both he and Henry became orphans. Their parents had died in a car accident by the hands of a drunk driver. From that moment Fitz became everyone's gladiator, fighting their battles._

He pulled himself out of the painful memory, his cheeks now wet with shed tears, his heart aching in the walls of his chest. He just needed to breathe and let it all out, even at the chance of suffocation. He was hurting for the brother who lost his way along the way, for his parents he'd buried too soon and for a woman he didn't know how to love or how to treat. For a child he would never know because he wasn't given a chance to and he didn't feel it was his right to have any.

* * *

 _Stephen's POV_

 _Location: San Diego's FBI Headquarter_

He was dressed in dark blue chinos and a crisp white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark brown boat shoes on his feet. His wavy hair slicked back on his head and a pair of Ray Bans aviators stuck in his shirt pocket, finishing off his simple sophisticated look. He entered the cool building around 9 AM and was escorted to his destination.

"Director Peterson," he extended his right hand for the older gentleman to shake once he entered the room.

"Agent Finch," he returned, accepting his handshake.

"It's been a while since we talk, I was beginning to wonder if you're not doing your job," Peterson quipped.

Stephen smiled briefly but got serious because he wanted to prove himself to him. "I apologize, Sir, I got a little delayed but I can assure you I have something so far." Stephen slid the brown envelope across the dark oak desk and watched as the director looked over its contents.

"Every night Agent Grant leaves the house around midnight and on two of those nights I followed him. Both times he went to an area in Greenwood." Stephen narrated to ensure that his director was following him. "I saw Agent Grant exchanged drugs for money. You may be thinking that he's working on a case but from what I've been told he isn't."

Director Peterson placed the envelope containing surveillance pictures of Fitz on to the tabletop.

"I want you to speak to the person he's selling to, find out their relationship. We'll need more evidence than this." He pointed to the envelope.

"Yes, Sir." Stephen opened his mouth about to disclose information about the relationship between Fitz and Olivia but quickly thought better of it, as it was only speculation on his parts. He would wait for concrete evidence and then bring it up.

"You have something else to say?" Peterson asked, eyeing him suspiciously, realizing he wasn't revealing everything.

Clearing his throat, he confidently replied, "no."

* * *

 _Olivia's POV_

She was in the kitchen trying to eat a bowl of cereal but her mind was too preoccupied to do the simple task. She was mentally and emotionally tired and just wanted a break from life, not work but life. Sighing into the cold bowl of milk and granola fibered cereal she began playing with it again.

"Hey you!" She painfully cringed at the sound of Abby's cheery voice. Luckily her back was to her so her look of displeasure was concealed.

"What happened last night?" Abby asked, moving to sit on the barstool opposite her.

Olivia looked up to see her slightly worried face. "Nothing…" she lied.

Abby didn't believe her. "Cut the bullshit. You came storming through the door last night almost in tears and _he_ walks in shortly after. Didn't look like nothing to me. Did he hurt you?" Her voice dropped low when she asked, scanning Olivia's face for any sign of emotional or physical pain.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and looked down into the bowl of cereal. She and Abby were the only one downstairs so she debated whether or not she should tell her what really happened. Truthfully, she could do with the opportunity to vent as keeping it inside made her sad. Looking back up into the face of her worried friend she signaled for her to follow her. They got up and moved to the balcony where they would be afforded privacy if someone came downstairs.

Olivia took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air of the ocean that stretched before them while simultaneously hugging her oversize cable knit cardigan tighter around her body.

Abby sat on one of the patio chairs looking at her expectantly, patience thinning.

Olivia knew she was stalling but she needed to get her words right before speaking.

"Remember that thing we talked about last week?"

"Uh huh," Abby replied with a nod of her head.

"Well, it was confirmed to be true. So yesterday I went to terminate it."

Abby's eyes widened, she knew that Olivia said she couldn't keep the baby but she clearly thought she would've spent more time thinking about it.

"Liv…" was all she said, robbed of words to express her true feelings. _What do you say in cases like these?_

Olivia sighed and plopped down in the chair next to Abby, shoving her face into her hands. Abby reached across and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"What if I made a mistake?" Olivia muttered in a small voice, second-guessing herself even though it was too late.

"Liv, you did the best you could with the situation you were given."

Silence fell around them, only their breathing can be heard and the washing of waves against the shoreline.

Olivia slowly lifted up her head from her lap and Abby retracted her hand to give her space to sit up properly.

"Am I a horrible person because of what I did?"

Abby saw the guilt and shame riddling her face, her heart broke for her.

"Honestly, no. You're not a bad person, Olivia."

Olivia smiled wanly. Her cellphone chimed in the deep pocket of her cardigan and she retrieved it, seeing that it was a text from Fitz asking _'how are you feeling?'_

* * *

 _Fitz' POV_

He looked down at his phone after it chimed, alerting him to a new message. He already knew who it was.

 _"Better. Thanks for asking" -_ the text read.

He shot back " _Can we talk tonight?"_

A few short seconds later a text came back, " _Sure_."

Fitz read the text and returned the phone to his jeans pocket, before setting his eyes on the road - he wasn't driving.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for what I did. It won't happen again." Fitz looked across at Harrison who was driving the pick up truck. They were working on a case together that morning. Even though Fitz no longer felt animosity towards him the atmosphere was tense between them.

"I accept your apology," Fitz countered evenly.

"Thanks," Harrison breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "So we're good?"

Fitz nodded , "we good."

* * *

 _Olivia & Fitz' POV_

The house was eerily quiet as most of the occupants were either asleep or out. Fitz and Olivia found themselves on the balcony sitting side-by-side looking up at the dark sky. The moon was luminous and reflected off of the vast water creating a tranquil environment. The temperature was a little on the cooler side with the occasional chilly wind. Both were garbed in hoodies to ward off the dropping night temperature.

"When I was a little boy I used to dream about being an astronaut," he said with a small chuckle.

Olivia smiled faintly looking across at him through the dark; he was the same but yet different. He looked a little relax tonight, something that wasn't frequent.

"And what happened?" she probed.

His face took on a far away look as he spoke. "Life, responsibilities and then I realized I wasn't smart enough to be an astronaut," he ended on a light note.

Olivia snorted. "I'm sure if you put your mind to it then you could've made it as an astronaut."

He shrugged his shoulder, exhaled deeply. "Maybe, but here I am. Fitz Grant the FBI agent."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing?" Olivia turned fully so that they were facing each other.

He took a while to answer. "You want my honest answer?" His eyebrows rose when questioning.

Olivia nodded and simply said, "I do."

Without hesitation, he replied, "Some days I feel no different than the criminals, I'm just the lesser of two evils." He propped his head on the back of the chair so that his gaze was solely on her.

She internalized his words appreciating his honestly. This was the first time he had ever spoken so candidly to her and it was refreshing, exhilarating.

He continued, "And then some days I feel good taking down the bad guys but those moments are short-lived."

Subconsciously, Olivia reached out her hand to him and he entwined their fingers together. Instead of speaking to him she offered him physical comfort, as she was lost for words.

They sat in silence joined by their hands for several minutes.

"How did we get here?" Fitz asked to no one in particular. He was only trying to make sense of his life and everything that has happened.

"You mean in a job that takes more than it gives?" She returned a rhetorical question of her own.

Fitz nodded in response. Silence fell again; only the far away sound of the waves could be heard in the background.

His grip tightened on her hand when he spoke, breaking their solitude. "If our lives weren't like this would you have kept our baby?"

Olivia felt tightness in her chest and her heart began to beat faster. She tried to pull away but he kept his grip firm. Pain from the memory of what could've been instantly plagued her and she whispered, "I care a lot for your Fitz. A lot… Maybe in alternate universe we could've made it work and have a ba…baby…" she choked the last few letters out.

Fitz sensed her distress and was sorry that he was the one to cause it. He brought their joined hands towards his chest before saying, "I care a lot about you too, Olivia. Things between us has already hit rock bottom, can't get much worst than this." He paused, looking into her eyes so that she can see the seriousness in his. "Can we start over? Clean slates. You and me? Put all of this behind us?"

Olivia nodded, "I would like that. I would like that a lot…"

* * *

 **AN: This chapter we learned a few things about Fitz; his brother is indeed alive.** ** _Ding ding_** **to the persons who guessed it. A few of you speculated so in your reviews. We learned that Fitz lost his parents at a young age and was burdened with life early. Olivia is doing better, in wake of the procedure she is feeling shame and having some regrets, which is probably normal because it was a big deal. Luckily, non-judgmental Abby was there to comfort her.**

 **Fitz and Liv are putting the past behind them so let's see what the present and future holds.**

 **And how do you like snitchy Stephen? Cuing, *Snitch bitch* Hmmmm. Haha.**

 **Please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Happy New Year's. May 2016 be a fantastic year for all of us. XO. This chapter covers a day off at Gladiatorland and there is also a 2 weeks time jump. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stephen's POV

 ***Loud knocking***

"Hey, Stephen! Get up!" The sound of Fitz's deep voice accompanied the maddening thumps on the wooden door.

"Go away!" Stephen growled, comatose. Rolling onto his back, he grabbed the unused pillow beside his head shrouded in a blue sham and placed it over his face to block out the annoying sounds.

"If you don't get your ass up in the next 5 seconds, I'll break this door down!" The sound of an exasperated Fitz caused him to stand so quickly that he felt dizzy as he rushed to unlock the door.

"Yo, put on some pants before you answer the door. Nobody needs to see your barely there bits," Harrison teased when Stephen unlocked the door wearing only his underwear. Fitz snickered but Stephen ignored them. His eyes still cloudy with sleep as he observed the two men standing in his doorway outfitted in wetsuits.

"What is so urgent at six in the morning? And why are you in wetsuits?" Stephen rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. To say that he was annoyed was an understatement. In these past two weeks he thought that he and Fitz were on better terms but when he did shit like this, he seriously questioned their budding friendship.

"We're going surfing," Fitz grinned.

"Like hell we're not. I don't know how to surf," Stephen threw back, fully awaked now. There was no way in hell he was going to ride the ocean on a board a few inches taller and wider than him.

Harrison laughed. "Don't be a pussy. Here." He threw a wetsuit at Stephen who barely caught it before it fell to the floor.

"Meet us downstairs in 5," Fitz said before he and Harrison retreated from his doorway. _Unbelievable!_ Stephen shook his head before closing the door to his bedroom.

* * *

Fitz's POV

It was a glorious morning. The sun was beginning to rise and the temperature although on the chilly side wasn't a problem because of the warmth their wetsuits provided. It'd been a while since he was on the board riding the great beast of an ocean. But today that problem would be rectified. Credit had to be given to Harrison since he was the one that proposed a surfing session last night after dinner.

When Stephen came downstairs fully suited they moved to the storage room where they kept miscellaneous stuffs such as surfboards, golf clubs, tennis racquet, coolers, etc. Each with a surfboard in hand they began the long trek to the beach.

"With stairs like this who needs the gym," Harrison complained as they made their way down. He always hated how long the staircase was. It was like 200 steps, no joke.

"Yea, that's what you get for living the lavish beach life," Fitz quipped, balancing his surfboard with his left hand as he led the pack.

They were silent for the rest of the journey down. Once they were on sandy beaches they began walking south of the beach where the designated surfing area was.

"All right, Stephen," Fitz began. "It's a South swell with a 5-foot face. It breaks left, so steer clear of the pier or you're gonna get slammed." He explained the flow of the water, ignoring the deer in headlight look Stephen was casting him.

"Right, South swell, don't get slammed on the pier," Stephen mumbled his recap.

All three men stood inaudibly watching as the waves lashed against the shoreline in a ferociously hypnotic motion.

"Uh, why is it important we do this?" Stephen's voice trembling a bit and Fitz internally snickered. _Because I wanna see you shit your pants._ However, outwardly he expressed, "Because when you catch that ride, it's better than sex." Fitz raised his eyebrows challengingly after saying his piece.

"True," Harrison chipped in and they all erupted into laughter at the obvious lie. Nothing was better than sex.

Fitz turned to face Stephen, his left hand hugging the surfboard as it stood erect in the sand as he seriously congregate his words. "This is about learning how to control your energy, okay? Understanding your body's connection to the things around it."

Stephen gave him a bemused look before asking, "But not better than sex though?"

"Hell no," Fitz and Harrison retorted in unison and they fell into another bout of laughter.

When their laughter had receded, Harrison said, "All right. Let's hit it." And just like that all three men picked up their boards, settling them underneath their arms and began running towards the ocean.

"Any advice?" Stephen shouted in the middle of running, just as they were on the brink of touching the water.

Fitz yelled, "Yeah, when you feel that swell coming up under you, get on that board and surf."

* * *

Olivia's POV

 _One more mile. One more mile. One more mile._ Olivia mentally chanted as she pushed her legs to reach mile 4 of her morning run. This morning she was running by herself as her normal companion was out surfing. However, she wasn't alone as there were others running on the beach in their own pace. On her commute she'd seen the guys out in the ocean. From what she could tell Stephen was having his ass handed to him as he was lying on his board close to the shoreline while Harrison and Fitz were further out riding the waves. They were so far out that she could barely form their silhouettes. In passing she gave Stephen a wave when he noticed her and then refocused her attention on her run.

Her playlist that morning was set on the Nicki Minaj channel and it did good fueling her energy as she ran. When the Nike plus app told her that she had completed mile 4 she began slowing down until she was walking. The burning exertion of muscles felt good as she stretched before beginning her commute back in the direction she came. Sweat dripping down her back and face felt cool against the morning wind. This was her favorite part of her morning. The leisurely walk back to the house. It was calming and gave her a moment to reflect on her life. She thought about the future, her present and her past, conjuring memories of the good times with her father. Some days she felt like giving everything to just have a few more minutes with him, but that was wishful thinking.

On her way back to the house she was envious of the people doing yoga on the beach. Mentally chiding herself for not walking with her yoga mat. _Yoga after a good run would've been ideal_ , she thought. There was nothing like morning yoga on the beach with the expansive ocean as your observatory. It was as earthly as you could get. No need for those nature sounds audio when you had the ocean making music before you. _Spectacular._ That's what it was.

As she was strolling pass the pier she noticed Stephen, Harrison and Fitz walking out of the water with boards underneath their arms. She was only a few feet away from them and was about to call out to them when Harrison shouted. "Hey girl, you missed me?"

Rolling her eyes, she smirked. "Nah, I was actually able to run faster without dead weights," she quipped and everyone but Harrison laughed.

"You wound me," Harrison droned once she was closer to them.

With a raised eyebrow, Olivia sassed, "good." Turning her attention to Fitz and Stephen, she said sweetly, "good morning, boys."

"Good morning, Olivia," Stephen almost tripped over himself to say eagerly. But Olivia didn't miss the quick scowl Fitz cast him. _What is that for?_

"Good morning, Liv," Fitz returned after a beat, giving her a little wink that made her immediately warm inside. Two weeks ago. _Two weeks_ …ago was when they decided to start afresh. And boy weren't she grateful for that. The pain of what she did, or what she _had_ to do was still there but with each day she was learning to live with it. He forgave her and she was learning to forgive herself. And each day she was making small steps in doing so. But she would be lying if she said that she was pain free. There were moments when small reminders like a diaper commercial or a lady on the street with a baby would trigger her feeling of loss but she was learning to cope with it. She made a life changing decision and she had to survive with it, face the consequences and all that came with it. But thankfully Fitz had been like a soothing balm that made the process easier. It was kind of unorthodox that an experience like this would bring them closer. They were much closer than they were before. Although they hadn't resumed their sexual relationship they were still intimately connected so to speak.

Together they walked back to the beach house in lively conversation. Olivia trailed behind and so did Fitz, as Harrison and Stephen continued their lively banter about some chick by the name of Mercedes that they met at the bar who Harrison told he was a fighter pilot in the air force as part of his persona. _Like if…_ Olivia thought. Meanwhile, she and Fitz were walking in sync behind them. Olivia tried to not ogle his muscular frame through the tight fitting material, but it was proving very difficult since she knew what lay beneath it. _Woo… Deep breaths, girl._ And she did just that, taking deep breaths, in and out, in and out.

When the blue color of the house was in viewing, Fitz asked lowly, "Do you need help with the Monroe case?" Since establishing a connection with Monroe nearly a month ago, the same douche that had slapped her, she had been working with him solely. Since then he hadn't been violent with her again but he'd made several passes at her, wanting to sample the treasure between her legs, as he would say. But each time Olivia turned him down. She was either too tired, on her period, has an STD, whatever… but nothing seemed to stop him because each time she met up with him he was eager for more, because as she quoted "he could see how beautiful she is behind all the drugs use". A haggard out looking woman was still appealing to him, apparently. _But a vagina is a vagina to most men anyways._ She mused.

"Umm… Actually, if you have the time, you can be my back up for Saturday night when I meet him and his contact at LaChicas. That would be superb," she replied.

Fitz nodded. Since their do over agreement she noticed how protective he was of her. He tried to be subtle about it but she picked up on it anways. He was way more involved than before. He always asked about the cases she was working on, who she was working it, asking about the danger level and lastly, volunteering his services over and over again. It didn't matter that he was slammed with his own work because he always made himself available to help her. It was heartwarming to say the least and like she said, the entire ordeal had strengthened their resolve and their "friendship".

"I got you," he said. "What's your game plan?"

Olivia spent the next five minutes explaining her game plan to him. She was going to "clean up" herself, meaning no more drug addict looking makeup, that night before heading to the club where she'll meet Monroe and his higher ups who is a Colombian dealer, whom she hope to seduce but not in the regular way a woman would seduce a man. This would be seduction without sexual benefits. As she explained her plan to Fitz she could see him growing uneasy at certain parts but he refrain from stating his displeasure.

"I could work undercover in the club while you're with them to keep close. How that sounds?"

 _Ha! A ploy to stay close._ She saw through his offer to keep a watchful eye on her. Smiling, she said, "That sounds good. Thanks, Fitz." To accompany her gratitude she intertwined their pinky and ring fingers briefly before releasing his when he looked down and gave her _that_ look. The one he got just before taking off her clothes and having his wicked way with her. But she wasn't ready for that. _At all_ …

* * *

Abby's POV

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" Abby mumbled as she untangled her limbs from the warm body pressing against hers. She was in deep trouble. _Fuck!_ Last night she had crossed the line. She had slept with the perp. Linc Torres was a medium weight drug cartel running with the Colombians who she had been working closely with for the last 3 months, in hopes to infiltrate the entire organization. She was hired help to be there accountant and she worked in that capacity, handling and distributing monies to private accounts. She knew what she was doing since had a business degree. However, Abby didn't know when lines started to blur between her and Linc. Of course there was the occasional flirt between them, as any red-blooded male would after taking one look at the redhead. And Abby wasn't shy when it came to gaining the affection of the opposite sex. She knew how to use her sexuality, and very well. But last night shouldn't have happened. One minute they were in his office, which so happened to be in a club, LaChicas, while she worked on the "books" when the atmosphere changed. Normally it would be her, Linc and two of his goons with her. But that night it was just the two of them.

He'd offered her a drink, a vodka tonic, while he sat in the armchair conversing with her while she worked. The conversation was light and deep at the same time. She found herself answering his questions truthfully yet encrypted, not wanting to give away too much. She didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system but he began sharing intimate details about himself. He told her about growing up in the poor side of Colombia with his uncle, his mom had died giving birth to him and his father was killed during an arm robbery. Abby had stopped her work on the spreadsheets and gave him her undivided attention. She looked over at the very tall, very handsome man with jet-black hair and olive skin, dressed impeccably in an Italian summer suit. She knew he was handsome but in that moment she really appreciated it. For the first time she stopped seeing him as a suspect in her case but a broken man who was catch by the snares of life. Instead of being encouraged to go to school and be an honest somebody, was taught how to hustle and make a living off of drugs. The young boy turned into a young man who turned in to a man who was making his living off of the only way he knew how.

And somehow that did something to her. She let her guard down and allowed him to take her to his loft a block away from the club. The night was good. Really good. He'd taken her to heights no prior lover had. In the early morning while they were finally both sated he held her in his arms as they drifted to sleep.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy voice sounded behind her, bringing Abby out of her musings. In the space of a few minutes she'd already redressed in her red sheath dress with black heels and was fixing her hair.

"Home, Linc. I can't stay." He groaned and the deep timbre of his voice sent shivers straight to her core.

"Please don't go," he beseeched, patting the empty space beside him with one of his giant palms. "Let's spend the day together and I'll never bother you again."

She looked at him, his honey brown eyes warming her from the inside out and she was rendered useless. Closing her eyes she prayed to the FBI god to forgive her of the sins she was about to commit for choosing to spend the day with this very irresistible man. _Fuck!_

* * *

Quinn's POV

She and Huck were in the kitchen of Gladiatorland eating breakfast when Fitz, Olivia, Stephen and Harrison walked in. The guys went straight to the storage room to drop off their boards while Olivia went to the kitchen to make one of her green smoothies.

Quinn watched as her colleague in only a black sports bra and black running tights with her hair up in a high one take out the ingredients for her drink. Olivia was toned. Her body lean in all of the right places while still soft and feminine. "Damn, Liv. You should wear more clothes. I don't need a reminder of what I'm lacking when I have to stare at your perfect body."

Olivia scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Then you should get your lazy butt up and come workout with me every now and then."

"Nah, I'll pass."

"Me too," Huck added, chewing on a mouthful of oatmeal.

"You two are ri…dic…ulous…" Olivia spelled out laughing.

Before Quinn could rebuff the guys entered the kitchen. Harrison was now wearing his wet suit pulled down to his waist showing off his well-defined pects. Quinn admired the way a few water droplets still clung to his warm brown skin and fought the urge to lick her lips. He was so fine when he wasn't even trying, was all she could think. Shaking her head a bit to release herself from her lustful thoughts she turned to see Huck looking at her so she gave him a puzzled look and mouthed "what?" in which he only shook his head and smiled at.

Unnerved by his attention Quinn returned her eyes to her half eaten French toast and resumed eating.

"Where's Abby?" Harrison asked from the empty stove, disappointment radiating off of him. "There's no breakfast here. Where is she?"

"She slept out last night," Huck answered, taking a sip of his coffee. He and Quinn were seated at the island in the middle of the kitchen while the others milled around them.

"What! How could she do that? How am I supposed to eat?" Her grumbled.

"How about you make your own damn food?" Olivia smacked him on his forehead with her palm.

"Ouch! I'll lay you out if you ever do that to me again."

Quinn watched as Olivia stuck out her tongue at Harrison. The two had this sort of sibling bond between them and she couldn't help but feel a little envious. Not that she wanted to be his sister, but she was jealous of their closeness and carefreeness. She wanted that with him.

* * *

Fitz's POV

Fitz accepted the glass of green smoothie Olivia had graciously offered, sipping on it while he made two omelets – one for her and the other for him. He didn't pay any mind to Harrison's grumbles about making one for him, as he was doing no such thing. If he were smart like _Stephen he would pour himself a bowl of cereals and cold frigging milk._ Fitz thought.

After plating the omelets he grabbed them and carried them over to where Olivia was sitting at the kitchen island, occupying the seat next to hers.

"Thanks," Olivia mumbled and Fitz smiled when he sat the plate in front of her. Immediately she dug into it.

Huck had finished his breakfast and was clearing his mess while Quinn and Stephen were engage in a conversation. At the stove Harrison was still bitching about Abby forsaking him for a one nightstand and how he was going to have a stern talk to remind her that she needs to be home in time for breakfast. He could be a real baby sometimes but that was the case when you were the youngest inside the house.

"What are you doing today?" Fitz stopped chewing when Olivia asked him the question. He answered casually, "laundry, clean my room, nothing much. You?"

He watched as she scooped a forkful of eggs into her mouth, chewed and then swallowed before responding, "it's my turn to grocery shop so that's what I'll be doing."

"I'll come with you," Stephen's voice cut in from across the marble top island. _What the fuck dude? Back the fuck off!_ Fitz mentally barked.

"That's not necessary since I'll be going with her," Fitz stated evenly, leaving no room for an argument. The two locked eyes, silently challenging the other and only diverted their gazes when Olivia spoke.

"That's fine, I can go by myself," Olivia clarified, with a wave of her hand, no doubt to diffuse the potential bomb because Fitz swore to God that he would smash in Stephen's fucking head if he tried him. What part of backing the fuck of didn't he understand? He wasn't going to repeat himself again where Olivia was concerned so he better heed his previous warnings. He was goading him, he knew that much but shit he was falling for it. Taking a deep breath he tried to collect himself.

The rest of breakfast went by without much talking and Harrison had finally sat at the island with a plate of something resembling scrambled eggs. It smelt burnt so Fitz could only assume that it was. _Poor thing._

* * *

From breakfast Fitz went up to his room and grabbed his basket of dirty laundry before bringing it down to the laundry room on the first floor. He dumped all of his colored T-shirts and underwear into the washing machine before adding detergent and fabric softener. After that he turned on the machine to begin the cycle. He was just about to leave the small square room when a notepad sticking out from the bottom of the dryer caught his attention. Crouching down to the floor he grabbed it. It was a slender notepad with a black cover no bigger than his hand. The same notepad he saw Stephen walking around with, with the intent to take notes. With a quick glance over his shoulder to see that no one was around him he flipped open the book. On the first page was scribbles about the case he and Olivia were working on, the second page had more of the same, on the third page it was about a case he was working with Harrison, and it continued like that until the seventh page. On the seventh page he noticed two letters that instantly raised the hair on the back of his neck. **FG.** Followed by an extensive catalog of Fitz's every move. From his 12 O' clock outings, to when he woke, to what he wore, ate, things that he'd said and finally details about the cases he was working on. But what got him was the line **Fitz and Olivia together?** That got Fitz steaming. He didn't know what Stephen's game was but he was going to beat him at it. After reading everything he wrote about him, Fitz slipped the book back where he found it and retreated from the laundry room.

* * *

Olivia's POV

After throwing on a khaki chino shorts, gray green V-neck top with a pair of tan and white sandals she was almost ready to head out. Her hair was let out of its ponytail and was now falling in curls around her shoulders. With a few swipe of mascara on her lashes and red tinted lip balm on her lips, she grabbed her crossbody purse and made her way out of the bedroom.

"Woah!" She clasped her chest with her right hand. "You almost scared the crap out of me. What are you doing?" Olivia asked, alarmed, because as soon as she'd opened the door to her bedroom, a freshly dressed Fitz was revealed leaning against the opposite wall in her direct line of vision.

He smirked. "Here to collect you. Remember we're going grocery shopping?" he spoke casually.

Closing the door to her room, she countered, "I remember saying I'll go by myself when you and Stephen were engaged in your little pissing contest. What was that about by the way?" She arched an eyebrow questionably but he only shrugged. Watching him through slits for a few seconds, she finally said, "Hmm… Let's go." She gestured towards the staircase a few feet from where they stood in the hallway and they began moving in that direction.

After bidding whoever was around bye, the two made their way out. As they were walking down the very long staircase, Fitz in front of her, Olivia admired the way the black Levi's jeans clung to the sculptured muscles of his ass and the way the white Henley t-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders. His hair as always, an unruly bed of dark curls looked luscious as it hung a hairsbreadth above the tip of his ears. He looked good, effortlessly good.

The 10 O' clock sun was hot and Olivia was grateful that she'd remember to put on sunscreen but she wondered if Fitz did. "Did you put on sunscreen?"

"Nope," Fitz answered.

"Of course you didn't. Do you ever wear sunscreen?" She asked, glancing at his very tan arms and face.

He responded with a sheepish grin.

"It's not funny, Fitz. I don't want you to get skin cancer so please remember to wear it," she chided.

"Aww, somebody cares whether I live or die," he teased, walking closer to her until their arms were brushing against each other. Immediately she felt that instant warmth that enveloped her belly whenever he touched her.

"Stop being a clown. I'm serious. Sunscreen!"

He grabbed a hold of her hand when they reached the bottom of the stairs and said, "Yes, dear."

Shaking her head at him she rolled her eyes and fought the smirk rising at the corner of her lips. Only he could make her happy and upset at the same time. As they walked the length of the beach that would lead them to the parking lot they were still joined together by the hands. No one felt it weird to let go so they held on.

* * *

Grocery shopping was a breeze. Fitz pushed the cart while Olivia grabbed whatever they needed for the house. Two hours later they were finished and had stopped at a Mexican restaurant on their way home for lunch. Over four house tacos with shrimp and Corona Light they talked about nothing and everything, laughing every so often.

After Fitz cleared the tab, the two left the quaint authentic Mexican eatery.

"Do you trust me?" Fitz asked out of the blue, as they weaved their way through other pedestrians as they made their way towards the red jeep parked across the street.

Olivia looked at him puzzled. _Do I trust him?_ She asked mentally. There were still things about him that she didn't know. Things that are a big part of who he is, so she didn't know if she trusted him. Instead of answering the question, she asked, "why?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, clearly not the answer he was hoping for. "I need you to do something but in order for you to do so, I need you to trust me."

"What do you need me to do?" She probed, as they quickly made their way across the street after the passage was clear. He didn't immediately answer. Just when her hand was on the door handle to unlock the passenger side door, he spoke, "I need you to stay away from Stephen." _Whaaaaaat?_

"Come again?" She queried, climbing into the truck, casting a quick glance at the bags of grocery in the backseat making sure that everything was still in there since the truck had no top and anyone could've stolen from them. But she guessed no one was looking for chicken breast or boxes of pastas anyways.

Fitz also climbed in and turned to face her instead of putting the keys in the ignition to start the vehicle. "Stephen. Stay away from him, please." It was more of a command than a request.

"Why?" The puzzled expression on her face was evident.

"I just need you to trust me," he countered, not answering her question _again_ , which only infuriated her. _This was the same shit all over again._ She thought.

"So you can't tell me why I must stay away from Stephen? Does this have to do with you two's pissing contest, Fitz?"

"No! No," he softened his voice. "This has _nothing_ to do with that. I promise. I just need you to stay away from him. Ok?"

"Then tell me why?"

He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit of his whenever he was frustrated. "I can't tell you right now. Just promise me, please. I need you to trust me right now, Liv."

Olivia sighed as well, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "How am I supposed to trust you when you don't tell me things? Tell me what's wrong so that we can work through it _together_ , please." She reopened her eyes.

Fitz opened and closed his mouth several times, the battle within him raging, as he debated whether to let her in or shut her out. If he chose to shut her out she couldn't see where that would leave them. Even their "friendship" wouldn't be solid if trust wasn't there. And the only way to build trust was to share with each other and he wasn't sharing.

"You want me to trust you but you don't trust me. Or, anyone for that matter," Olivia stated frankly.

Silence fell between them; only the humming of passing vehicles and chatters of pedestrians was heard.

For a long time they sat there and stared into each other's eyes. Olivia looked into his cerulean blue eyes. Eyes that have seen its fair share of horror, she supposed. The vulnerability deep in them wasn't lost on her and she just hoped, even prayed that he would open up to her and let her in. She wanted more with him. More of what? She didn't know for sure, but she wanted to know him inside out. The things that made him tick, the things that terrifies him, the things that make him emotional, the things that make him laugh and the things that give him peace. She wanted to know him and the only way she could was if he let her _in_.

So on a limb that could barely support her weight, she stood metaphorically and pleaded, "you can trust me, Fitz. I have your back." The words were so earnest and truthful that it made her throat raw from the mere exertion of uttering them. She really did have his back. If he needed her, no matter what way, she was going to be there for him. The minute she voiced those words she saw a shift in him, a deep exhalation and his eyes softened as he regarded her. He closed them briefly before reopening those blue orbs as he spoke. His introduction chilled her and it was only the beginning.

"I'm in trouble."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've created a Tumblr account to showcase visuals for this story and my other stories. Be sure to check it out at Kiki-Writes. So, wow! Quite a few things happened. I found that with this story there is way too much going on but it's fun and hard to write. LOL**

 **Let's recap, Fitz and Olivia are "friends" and their bond has strengthened due to that heartbreaking circumstance. What are your thoughts on this do over Olitz?**

 **Abby is sleeping with the enemy.**

 **Quinn has a crush on Harrison?**

 **Fitz is on to Stephen and the list goes on.**

 **Let me know what you think. Be sure to leave a review, thanks.**

 **Until next time,**

 **XOXO.**


End file.
